Missing Soul and a New Life
by VeridianSoul
Summary: Veridian has lost everything. All she wants is to see her best friend Soul again.  Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater sadly. I hope you all like it. This is all from dreams so I tried my best to type it out. Please read and review! :D
1. Home we come

WEAPON POV:

I've been gone for four years on this never ending mission. My partner and I growing warier day by day. Always on the look out for pre-Kishin souls. They come out of the shadows searching for blood from the innocent. Their souls tainted with blood lust. Our job is to stop their rane of terror and bring the world back to peace.

We move out, staying in the shadows and erasing our breaths, as is our attack pattern. The wind ruffling my meister's hair and my dress. I don't let on how scared I am and neither does he. We've done this a million times but there is still doubt in our minds we won't win.

He grabs my shoulder, hoping to encourage me, like he usually does. I have to admit it does help. Holding back my fears, I take his hand and nod.

We sit and wait while the sounds of the city blare behind us. Suddenly we both stand up hearing footsteps. Sure enough, our enemy walks slowly below us with a knife glinting at his side. This one is supposed to be stronger than anyone we've ever faced before. My heart continues to race as we await the perfect time to strike.

My meister holds out his hands and I jump into them willingly. He grasps my staff and readies himself. He whispers, "Calm down. Your wavelengths are all over the place." Then he saw his moment and jumped off the building sending us propelling towards the ground.

We hit the ground ever so silently right in front of our target. The pre-Kishin jumped back and started to run. My partner threw me at him. I cleanly cut through the pre-Kishin's body. "Good work." Now back in my human form, I smiled at my meister. I absolutely love it when he compliments me, which is something I don't get often.

"It was nothing," I said blushing and turning away. "It was too easy." I took the soul, our 99th to be exact, and stuffed it in my bag, not wanting to eat it in front of him.

"Oh well. Who cares if it was easy. We're one step closer to making you a death scythe. Now let's go to the hotel. We've been stalking this guy for weeks. I'm ready to sleep now." I could hear the tiredness in his voice as we made our way to the hotel.

As soon as I got to my room I changed my clothes then crashed on the bed, not even bothering to eat the soul. No matter if I would've ate it or not, it still wouldn't change my dream. The haunting memories of friends and parents flashing through my mind like ghosts. They don't feel real after so long. For another night I cried myself to sleep remembering my favorite memory. Someday I will see him again. Someday I'll see Soul, I just know it.

MEISTER POV:

Maybe I should go check on her. Hopefully she's not in the bath again like the last time I checked on her. I know how she hates to be alone but that's stuff I can't help with. Pacing back and forth I couldn't help thinking about her. Fine, I'll go! I yelled at my conscience.

I knocked on the door seperating our conjoined rooms. I heard nothing so I stepped inside. My attractive and big chested weapon was laying on the bed. I walked over, being very careful to not touch her. If she wakes up she'll kill me.

Something lightly glinting at the corner of her eye caught my attention. I shook my head realizing she cried her self to sleep again. She does this all the time and she knows it makes me worry. I guess she can't control it. I left her room then quietly going to sleep myself.

VERIDIAN POV: I woke up to a bright, crisp morning. Sun was shining through my window. I jumped up suddenly excited, remembering what I was going to do today. Running over to the mirror I wrote the number to call Lord Death. He's always been a father figure to me so I thought it was nice to keep him involved, plus he paid for the room. For some reason he insists on paying for all our expenses which I say is unecessary.

"Hello! Hello Veridian!" He said cheerfully at me.

"Good morning Lord Death! It's not too early in the morning is it?" I said with a smile.

"No, no! Not at all! It's nice to hear from you! You've haven't called in months. I was getting worried."

"Sorry, we were busy. I didn't mean to worry you. I have something exciting to say!" I always thought about calling him but I want good news before I call.

"No, that's okay. What would you like to say?"

I ran over to my bag and pulled out the soul happily. "We got our 99th soul lastnight!" I stuffed the soul in my mouth, choking it down. Lord Death laughed at me for my face. "Then today we are going after the witch soul. I sensed one yesterday and it's staying in the same area so we are going after it right away this morning. I was actually about to go wake up Soubasa and leave right now but I wanted to tell you first."

"Well thank you for keeping my updated! Good luck! Bye!" He hung up before I could say anything.

I slipped on my black and silver dress with ruffles, my usually fighting outfit. I absolutely loved it. It was strong, had my two favorite colors, it's strapless, and has many weapons stashed in it. For instance the silver skull could shoot knives attached to chains from its mouth when activated right. I'm not so good at that yet. Then the single silver ruffle on my dress turns into a chain when pulled off.

Then I fixed my messed up dark blue hair putting it back in my usual style. My hair goes down to my knees so I put it up into bubble like things ontop of my head with silver bows. And the shorter part of my hair that goes down to my chest I put two silver bells in on each side.

Of course these bells don't jingle because they are also secret weapons. When you turn the bows a certain way they turn into full length scythes and the bells are smokebombs that are only activated when you twist the top.

I like close combat and fighting on my own while Soubasa wants me to strictly fight as a weapon. I'm really good at fighting on my own so that's why I bought all these little hidden surprises.

I tiptoed into Soubasa's room, immediately hearing his annoying snoring. I jumped onto his bed. "Wake up! We have to go get the witch soul! Get up! Get up!"

Soubasa groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. "It's only six in the morning! Let me sleep."

"No way! When we get this soul we can finally go back to Death City. Four years is a long time and I miss it so much."

"Yeah right. You just want to see Soul."

I blushed, "So what if I miss him. He hasn't sent me any new letters so I decided maybe we should surprise him now get your butt up!" I pushed him off the bed and he hit the ground with a thump.

"Fine! Get out and let me change!" I jumped out and into my room.

I ran over to my bag that was already half empty. It was full when we started this but Soul and I shared so many letters I dumped out my other things to keep all his pictures and letters. It started out with just me sending him pictures of me whenever I had access to a camera, which was alot on the streets of New York. Then I begged him to send me pictures and we did that for the past four years. I have over a hundred pictures of Soul. It was important to me to remember what he looked like so I could recognize him when I saw him. Of course I also wanted him to remember what I looked like.

My favorite letter was also the most recent one. I hadn't sent Soul a picture in months then I found a camera so I sent a picture. He then wrote back commenting that I was pretty cute. It makes me giggle every time I read it. I do know that his partner Maka is pretty. Personally, I've never met her. Soul never allowed me to because he thought we'd hate each other. Apparently Maka is a bookworm and for some reason Soul thinks I'm a flirt. Oh well, he'll have to let me meet her eventually.

I just finished packing when Soubasa came in. He was dressed in his usual red shirt and white pants, his white hair sweeping across his face in uneven lengths. We left without breakfast and without words. We were used to skipping meals and we never talked in the morning unless needed. Too many emotions flare in the morning.

I took long strides, walking heel to heel and smiling hugely. Soubasa just glares at me because of my happy mood. I giggled making him turn away. "Don't wake me up like that again."

"Okay!" I giggled loudly. "But I don't see what you're problem is. You know I get what I want all the time. There really is no point in arguing with me."

"That's because you're a spoiled brat, but I love you anyway." I looked over at him and he laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"I kinda figured that." I continued on with my funny walking that just makes me even more happy. Suddenly the witch's soul got really strong and it stopped me. Soubasa turned to me with an expression tat I could tell was worry.

"What's wrong? Veridian?" He pushed himself in front of my face and started shaking me. He knocked me back to reality and I gasped, grabbing my chest.

"The witch. It's really close but it keeps fading in and out. We better hurry."

Soubasa nodded as we ran in the right direction. "You know it's kind of weird that you can trace souls when a meister is supposed to do that."

"I think it's because I'm technically a meister and a weapon since I also can pick up other weapons. If Soul would let me I'd probably be able to fight with him but I'd have to match soul wavelengths with him."

"Still it's weird. Wait." Soubasa slid to a stop, as did I.

"What?"

"Is that the witch. She looks pretty sketchy." I looked over at a girl with long black hair and a long black dress down to her knees. She also had a hat with a weird symbol on it.

"Yep, looks like it. Let's go." I dropped into Soubasa's hands. He lifted me over his head with ease. My blade cutting the air cleanly. Soubasa's not serious about many things but this is one he is serious about. He fights like a scythe meister usually would but he also follows the assasin rules which makes our group original.

I whispered quietly, "Let's do this quick. The faster this is done the better."

"Agreed." Within seconds I was flying through the air straight at the witch's head. She heard me and dodged, my blade getting stuck in the wall beside her. She took off down the alley and Soubasa came up and pulled me out. I heard him mutter curses under his breath as he sprinted for the witch. He made another desperate throw but missed again. The witch turned around, trying to act furious but there was fear across her face.

"Stop chasing me. I command you." Her voice quavered as she spoke.

"Who are you?" She jumped as she noticed me in the wall.

"I-I'm Rain." Then her voice picked up. "And I command you to stop chasing me! Who are you anyway?"

"We are weapon and meister partners, Veridian and Soubasa. We're from DWMA and we're here to take your soul Witch Rain!"

"Witch?" I didn't have time to hear what she said as Soubasa came up and pulled me out.

"Enough talk! Let's end this!" He swung at her but she flipped back and hit the ground.

"You want a fight you got it!" All of a sudden a million knives popped out of her body. Thankfully Soubasa jumped up and they all missed him except for one that cut the bottom of his pants. "I'm not done yet!" Rain jumped back and all the knives came back at us from behind. A few clinked off my blade, giving me vibrations that made my head hurt.

All of the knives went back into her body and one big one replaced them. She shot it straight at Soubasa and he blocked with me, pushing us back a good foot.

"I'm tired of this Soubasa. Let's do it!"

In unison we yelled, "Let's go! Soul Resonance! Witch Hunter!" My blade grew until the Witch Hunter took full length. I could feel power running through my veins so fast and I wanted more. If this is what it feels like when you're a kishin I can see why it's so irresistible.

Rain looked up in awe and before she knew it we cut her in half. As soon as it was over I changed into human form and jumped up screaming, "Yes! Finally! Yes!"

I ran over to the soul and sucked it down. The power was so addicting and powerful I screamed. Glinting blades erupted all over my body as I smiled as big as possible. Then nothing happened.

"Huh? What's going on?" I started looking over my body noticing the blades I once felt went away.

"Wait. You said that the soul kept wavering. Do you know what it looked like?"

"Yeah it looked like, oh." My head dropped as I realized what I missed. "It looked like a dog! I just ate a dog soul! What now!"

"Great! That information would've been better before you ate it! I didn't get a good look at it! Now we lost all our souls!"

"Well there's no going back now! I told Lord Death that we were going after the witch. We have no time to collect 99 more. That took four years! We have to go back, he's expecting us."

"Good job! Now we have to start over! Let's just get back to Death City, I'm tired of all this!" Soubasa stormed off towards the map station. I followed grudgingly. He didn't have to blame it all on me. He can be such a hothead sometimes. Secretly I was kind of happy because I'd get to see Soul again, but I was hoping I'd be a Death Scythe for that. Oh well, at least I'll get to be with Soul again. I'm sure as heck not going to do another mission thing like this.

Soubasa obviously found the right map and started walking in the direction of Death City. I followed behind a good ten feet to be out of the blast zone. If I was any closer he'd explode and yell at me more.

The walk the next few days were all the same. I barely remember any of it, being so focused on Soul as I was. Then it was when we reached Death City's limits that I got excited. My eyes were glued to the streets and alleys looking for Soul. Soubasa suddenly caught me off guard by stopping and sitting on a bench. I looked around dazed and remembered it was the park.

"I'm gonna go find Soul." I turned sharply to run off but he grabbed my hand.

"You're not going anywhere. We're going to report to Lord Death then get another long term mission in another country."

"No! That's the last thing I want to do! I'm not leaving my friends behind again! I'm leaving!" I ripped my hand out of his and took off down the street. I'd feel bad about that later, something more important was on my mind.

While looking I continuously fixed my hair. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw white hair and my heart did flips. It was definetly Soul, I could tell from his hairstyle and outfit. He was leaning against an apartment building wall when I decided to make my move.

I snuck up behind him and leaned forward poking him in the back and saying, "Hi Soul." I put a seductive look in my eyes as he turned around and jumped when he saw me.

"Veridian! What are you doing here?" I leaned in and hugged him tightly. His hands tightening on my back as it all came to reality.

"We came back. We actually just got here and I looked for you as soon as I could." We released the hug slowly.

"Where's Soubasa?" My face fell as soon as he mentioned him.

"We had a fight and I ditched him to find you. He didn't want to look for you so I came on my own. What are you doing at this apartment?" I said looking up at the building.

"Maka stopped in to get some things from our apartment before we left to go see Lord Death."

My face fell even more at these words. "Oh, so you share an apartment. That's nice."

That's when a girl with brown hair pulled into pigtails and olive green eyes walked out of the building. Soul looked at her and I could feel the connection. I awkwardly shifted my weight to the other foot as she came over.

"Hey Soul. Ready to go?" She looked up and noticed me for the first time. "Oh, who are you?" I looked at Soul skeptically because he obviously didn't tell her about me. How could she not know, unless Soul kept the pictures to himself.

"I see Soul didn't tell you about me. I'm Veridian. I'm his friend. You must be Soul's partner, Maka right?"

She smiled sweetly at me but all I could manage was somewhat of a smile. "Yeah, nice to meet you. Are you a student at DWMA? I haven't seen you there before."

"Yeah, it's just I've been gone for a while. Lord Death sent me and my partner away on a long term mission. This is the first time I've been here in four years. Technically I'm a student, I guess. I've never actually been to the school before." It felt really awkward talking to her. I felt like I was explaining my life's story.

"Where's your partner then?"

"Oh he's….oh no!" At the front of the alley Soubasa saw me and was coming at me so fast. I turned to run but he suddenly was faster than me and grabbed a fistful of hair. "Ouch! Let go!"

"Don't you run away like that again! I already told you we have to get another mission! Now come on."

"Nuh-uh!" I slipped my legs behind his and flipped him on his stomach. While he was falling I ducked then jumped ontop off him and sat down. I looked up to see Maka and Soul staring down at us.

"Fine." He let go of my hair and I got off.

"This is my partner Soubasa. I'm the weapon. And this is Maka, Soul's meister."

"Nice to meet you." Maka and Soubasa shook hands.

"I grumbled, "We all have to go to the DWMA anyways. Can we go already?" We took off down the road. They continued to talk about missions and junk while I walked silently behind them.

Then Soul's voice sounded loud and clear in my head as he said, "Is something wrong with her? She's not talking."

Soubasa turned and looked at me. Just because my head was down doesn't mean I can't hear them. "It's nothing, she suffers from mild depression. She's just like this because your not talking to her."

My head shot up, "Am not!" I ran forward and kicked him square in the back sending Soubasa into the ground. "And I don't have depression either."

"Geez, I was just kidding can't you take a joke?" He got up and I walked ahead of them right next to Maka.

SOUBASA POV:

That seriously hurt! Veridian can be such a jerk. She's kinda cute though when she's mad or embarrassed. Here she was both so it made her super cute. It's not hard to tell she has feelings towards Soul. She would've never done that if he wasn't here.

To take this even further I got Soul's attention and mouthed, "She's lying." He chuckled and smirked.

VERIDIAN POV:

I'm so mad that it makes walking next to the girl I absolutely hate alright. Soul having Maka as a partner ticks me off but Soubasa ticks me off even more. I started plotting revenge but Soul broke my concentration.

He ran up and grabbed my elbow making me slow down. Electric shocks were sent through my body making my heart stop. "Hey, are you alright? You're acting funny."

I turned to him, trying to keep my cool. "Yeah, I was acting funny? Guess I didn't notice."

He laughed which eased some tension in me and I relaxed. "We really need to catch up. Maybe we should all get dinner later."

"That's perfect! It'll be so much fun." He jumped at my sudden enthusiasm.

"Alright. Guess that's the plan. Seven thirty alright." I nodded then looked up. Without realizing it we had just walked all the way to the DWMA. Suddenly a wave of nervousness spread over me. It was so big and I don't want Lord Death to know we failed. The whole universe seemed to be acting against me as I tried to get over the fact that I'm a failure.

Soul, Maka, and Soubasa just walked right in while I struggled to keep up. This was always my second biggest nightmare. I've never been counted on to do something as big as this and know I have to stand up to my father figure growing up. I really shouldn't be this scared. Lord Death was never my real father but I was with him for so long he felt like my father. I've even slipped up and called him dad without realizing it until he smiled and told me my mistake.

Suddenly I was pulled into a hug and everything went black. My mind taking in what was going on did the only thing it knew. It urged my body to kick the body away but my heart told me otherwise. Instead I wrapped my arms around them taking in the scent of the person. I pulled back and looked it in the eye. Then screamed and hugged tighter. Tears streamed down my face while I took in who was hugging me. "Lord Death! It's really you. It's really you." He pulled me tighter, squeezing more tears out of me.

"I'm so happy you're here! I haven't been able to see you in forever! Are you crying?" He pulled me back and wiped tears from my eyes.

"Yeah. I really missed you. And there's another reason I'm crying."

"What's that, darling?" He stroked my head with the back of his hand. It made me shudder because of my past. He must've picked that up from my parents to calm me down. I recognized the darling too. His efforts made me smile then frown.

"I messed up. The witch wasn't a witch. It was a..a..dog. Are you angry with me because I'm so sorry?" A new batch of tears streaked down my cheeks.

"You messed up too!" I jumped with Soul's words. "I ate a cat soul." A small pathetic laugh escaped my lips.

"That's why you're both here, you know. And no I'm not mad. It just means you guys all have to start over. Also, I had something I wanted to discuss." I pulled back to Soubasa. "You seem to all know each other. I want you all to be a team. I want you to try to make your soul wavelengths match so you can use each others weapons. Soul and Veridian are almost evenly matched as are you Soubasa and Maka. If there's room in your apartment, Soul and Maka, I'd like Soubasa and Veridian to stay with you. I can send over their stuff to make it easier to unload."

Soul just smirked like he usually does and Maka spoke up. "That sounds like a great idea. We have just enough rooms."

My eye caught Soul's and made me smile. My hair whipped over my shoulders as my laugh made me lurch forward. This will be the best thing to ever happen to me! I will be staying at Soul's apartment and will see him everyday! I couldn't have asked for anything better.

"That's absolutely perfect! Alright, that is all. You can all go home and I'll just simply send their stuff over."

"Stuff? What are you talking about? All we have is in our bags." My puzzled look made Lord Death chuckle.

"Don't you remember? When you guys left I took all your things, plus your leftovers from when you stayed with me Veridian. Then I took all Soubasa's things too just in case you both came back." Vague memories of staying with Lord Death crossed my mind. Memories hurt way too much. Remembering the past just brings tears to my eyes so I focused on what Lord Death was saying.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Thank you." He noticed how I uncomfortably shifted my weight from foot to foot as I looked at the ground. Lord Death knows more about me than anyone so he knows not to pry.

"Yep, well you guys better be on your way. It's getting late. Goodnight!"

We all said goodnight simultaneously then left. On our way to the apartment Soul remembered we were going to go out to dinner. We then decided it's already late so we'd eat at home. I volunteered to help out with supper if Maka didn't mind having help. She wholeheartedly accepted and it made me smile. I was really good at cooking and this would for surely wow Soul.

Maka and Soul lead the way to the right apartment. I walked in expecting to see an empty and slightly dusty home but what I saw shocked me. A girl with purple hair ran across the room and threw herself on Soul. "Oh Soul! You're home!" I immediately wanted to slap this girl. Throwing herself all over Soul, who does she think she is! I noticed Soul desperately trying to push her away and myself decided to intervene. Walking up behind her I gripped her waist and pulled back with all my strength. She finally came loose then turned on me. "Maka! Why'd you do that. Oh, you're not Maka."

"Yeah, I'm not Maka. And I pulled you off because he doesn't want you doing that. Can't you tell?" Then I noticed the ears. "You're a cat aren't you? Are you the dam cat that Soul ate the soul of cause if so why aren't you dead.?" Soul noticed me looking at Blair with a deadly stare and my head tilted just a smidge, which looked menacing.

"Yeah, so what if Soul ate my soul. Cat's have nine souls, you know. Your not that bright are you girly? Plus the name is Blair. Soul agreed to let me live with them." She smiled at Soul seductively.

I cursed Soul in my head. This girl was getting on my nerves. "Alright Blair. Everyone needs personal space so leave him alone. And since I'm obviously the bigger person I won't hurt you." I spun on my heel and faced my friends again.

"Meow!"

"That's it!" I spun around to smack her but Soubasa grabbed my arms.

"Not again! Stop picking fights Veridian!" I glared daggers at him. "Blair, can you be a good kitty and go to another room? She's not usually like this, I apologize."

"Alright cutie. Make your friend behave. See ya!" She changed into a cat and jumped out the nearest open window. Soubasa let go off my arms.

"I'm sorry, I really hate cats."

"That's okay, she always does that. I just don't want to be mean." Soul looked at me a little happily. He must like it that I stood up to her.

"Alrighty then! Let's start dinner." I helped Maka make a quick meal. We had peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches with milk followed by a chorus of laughs as we started unpacking.

They had us pick our own rooms. Happily, I chose the one right to the right of Soul's room while Soubasa chose the one across from me next to Blair's room. We dragged a ton of boxes into my room and started. Since I had the most items to unpack they decided I should go first. Soubasa and Maka were putting my bed together while Soul and I went through my clothes.

"Wow, it's been so long. I hope my clothes still fit."

"Hey, what's this?" I looked over to see Soul's trademark smirk. He was holding up a small blue and black cheerleading outfit.

"I had to use that for a mission. It was a killer cheerleader kishin." I laughed and took the outfit from him, throwing it into a pile.

We sorted through all the boxes and were opening the last one when I spotted a blue dress with white trim. I picked it up, "Hey Soubasa. Remember this?" I held it up for him to see and he immediately turned red.

"Don't bring that up please."

"What it wasn't my bright idea to do that." He winced at my smile.

"Tell the story!" Soul's enthusiasm forced me to say it.

"Sorry Soubasa but I have to. Well, the first day I met Soubasa he noticed me and had a plan. He thought that if he became my meister partner as a girl he'd get to know me better then ask me out as a guy later on. I accepted his partnership without noticing a thing. He looked just like a girl, long hair and everything. So I started staying at his house and when he was taking a bath I knocked on the door and asked to come in. He said I could then when I got in I asked if I could join him since it was big enough. A little skeptically he said yes and turned away as I pulled my hair up and took my clothes off. Then when I got in I noticed him leaning away from me and he couldn't look me in the eye. To end the story, I accidentally touched his foot and he jumped, making his chest come out of the water. That's when I noticed he was a guy and got out with my towel wrapped around me. Of course, I chewed him out and he explained. That's why we're partners. He's had short hair ever since."

"Surprising what a dress and two oranges can do!" I slapped Soubasa at his remark.

"That's weird. Girls don't take baths together anyway." Soul looked at us like we were crazy.

"No, girls do it all the time. You didn't know that?" Soubasa said at Soul.

"Yeah. Girls often do take baths together. It's like how guys shower in the same room. How could you not know that?" Maka spoke up, which surprised me.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Sheesh." We laughed and finished unpacking then went on to Soubasa's room, finishing up at around midnight and slowly drifting off to sleep in our new rooms.

I woke up to bright sunshine spreading across my face. It was a beautiful day and I was in a beautiful place. Within an inch of wall is a soundly sleeping Soul. Finally my dream has come true. Soul is always near me now. There is no way I'm leaving ever again.

I looked in the mirror and examined my still done up hair. It looked greasy, bath time. Within minutes my hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a towel wrapped around my body.

SOUL POV:

"Maka! Breakfast is taking way too long! I'm starving!" My whining angered Maka deeply.

"Go entertain yourself. It will be done when it's done. Leave me and Soubasa to cooking. Go bother Veridian." I leaned off the table and made my way onto my feet.

"Fine, atleast she's more interesting than sitting here. Veridian! Veridian!" I called and called as I made my way to her room so she'd be awake by the time I got there. Then she walked out of her room.

"Oh, hey Soul." Next thing I knew I was on the ground with blood gushing out of my nose.

"Oh my gosh! Soul! Were you shot? How many fingers?" She leaned down and shoved three fingers in my face.

"Three fingers and no I wasn't shot."

"Then what's the problem." She leaned back and I sat up then immediately went back down with more blood. How could I not of noticed that she didn't lean back far enough for me not to smack into her chest.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of this. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm totally cool with looking at almost naked women. No problem here."

"Oh, I get it. You get nosebleeds don't you? That's funny. Sorry Soul, I didn't realize that happens to you." Veridian laughed at me.

"I bet it happens to Soubasa! I'm not the only one!" I shot up to my feet looking at only her head.

"Nu-uh. He's totally fine with it. He doesn't even care."

"Prove it!"

"Fine." I followed her out to the boundary of the kitchen. She stopped and slid her towel down a little more. "I'll show you." She then walked into the kitchen and sat on Soubasa's lap so he would be eye level with her chest.

"Get off me." He pushed her off and she scurried over to me.

"Told you, now I'm going to go take a bath." She turned around to leave, pulling a robe around her. Just then Black Star stormed in and Tsubaki walked in quietly.

"No wait! You have to test Black Star!"

"No Soul! This is getting annoying. I'm not going to test everyone who walks through that door. Now stop it!"

"C'mon please! Last time!"

"Fine if it will shut you up. No more." She took of her robe and sat on Black Star's lap.

The only thing he had to say was, "Who are you?"

"Ha, I like this one. He's pretty sweet. Not pushing me off and not staring at my chest. I'm Veridian, cutie." She kissed him on the cheek then stood up. "Now I'm going to take a bath." Veridian walked out of the room to the bathroom and I heard the door shut.

"She's cute." I looked over at Black Star who was sitting there rubbing his cheek.

"Don't get to involved with her. She hurts, even her words." Soubasa told Black Star. "I'm her meister partner, Soubasa.

"What was that about anyway?"

"No reason, I just had a theory. Apparently I'm wrong though." I muttered aimlessly.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but that's still a weird way to be greeted." Black Star looked around expecting to find extra food but found nothing.

"Just be happy she's not as bad as Blair." I winced and shook my head.


	2. Possibility of love?

VERIDIAN POV:

A sigh escaped my lips as the steaming water rushed over my body. Finally I was getting time to relax. It's so disgusting being on stake outs without having time to take baths or change clothes. My hair slid down my shoulders when I took the ponytail out. Sinking down into the bubbles, I tried to think of reasons why Soul acted that way.

Maybe he was just curious or he wanted to show my body off to his friends. Oh well, it's not like I care. All that matters is I'm with Soul now and I don't have to be homesick anymore. A smile spread on my face.

I practically jumped out of the bath when Soul violently stormed in, swinging the door into the wall. "Veridian! You need to come out here right now! It's urgent!" Before I could react he ran out and back into the living room. Instinctively, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it quickly around me. I ran into the living room, my hair flailing then falling to my shoulders as I stopped abruptly in front of Soul.

"What's wrong?" Three new faces smiled up at mine.

"You need to test Kid." Soul pointed at a shortish boy with black hair and three white stripes on one side. On each side of him were two girls that I could easily tell were sisters.

"I said I wouldn't do it again Soul!" I screamed at him as I kicked him, sending him towards the wall. He smashed into it then turned around quickly to yell at me but he stopped abruptly. At that moment my not so well tied towel fell. I reached down and grabbed it, quickly wrapping it around me. "There! Now leave me be." There was still silence in the room as I stormed of to the bathroom.

I slammed the door and hastily washed my hair. Then I changed into a pair of grey sweats and a blue t-shirt. Seductive smells came from the kitchen, immediately catching my attention.

The kitchen was occupied with all the new faces that met my eyes a few minutes ago. They all sat down while Maka piled full plates on the tables. I took a seat inbetween Soul and Soubasa. Soul had tissues stuffed up in his nose to stop bleeding. I laughed and started to dig in.

After breakfast everyone introduced themselves, as did I and Soubasa. My memory flooded with all their names. It took my a while but I finally put two and two together and matched faces to names. Instantly I knew all these people would be really fun. Everyone laughed and joked with each other.

Black Star insisted on reminding me every five minutes that he is a god and how I should respect him. Tsubaki just half-heartedly laughed at his remarks and I could tell this happened a lot. Liz kept going on about how I was pretty and that we should go shopping. Patty kinda sang to herself and told me all about how she loves giraffes. Kid told me that I was perfectly symmetrical in every way. Maka tried her best to talk to Tsubaki above the noise. Soul and Soubasa were trying to get Black Star to calm down.

It was a lot to handle at once but I felt like I've known them forever. It made me smile to have so many new friends at once. I used to be by myself now I can't ever be alone. A blush creeped its way upon my face as I realized these people are talking to me because they want to be friends with me, not for some other reason. It didn't even seem like they minded that a while ago I was completely exposed unwillingly. It felt nice to have people that didn't take advantage of me.

Soul noticed my evident blush and how my gaze was fixed on him unknowingly. "Something you want to see Veridian?"

I hiccupped realizing that I was looking at him. His face was crossed with a trademark smirk and crimson red eyes filled with amusement. "No! It's just I was thinking how you guys have been so nice to us and how amazing you all are." My blush deepened. Everyone's voices were cut off as they listened to what I had to say with happy smiles.

"Awwwww! You guys are amazing too!" Patty droned out loud hugging me and Soubasa in a squishy awkward hug. My smile deepened and I laughed at Patty as she swung all three of us back and forth.

"You guys are a lot of fun. You should hang out with us at school." Liz told me as she pried Patty off of us.

"That sounds like a plan. Lord Death has told me a lot about it. Today was actually my first time at the school."

"Really? I thought you've been there before." She seemed really surprised at my answer.

"It's kind of weird. I lived with Lord Death for a long time but he never took me to the school. He always left me at home."

"That's why she's such a loner." I elbowed Soubasa for his stupid comment.

"Wait! You lived with my father?" The boy named Kid stood up abruptly.

I nodded nervously at him then took in his words and stood up in shock. "Lord Death is your dad?"

"Yeah! My full name is Death The Kid. What the heck were you living at my house for?" He was obviously upset about it. I never saw him there. Atleast I don't remember him at all.

Everyone was looking at me and my face fell. Soubasa put his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should tell them. They are our friends after all."

I nodded pushing back my tears. I hate this story and its so hard to tell. My good mood slipped away as I began. I sat down and so did Kid, ready to her what I had to say.

"It's a long story but I guess you guys need to know. Well, it all started on my seventh birthday. My parents always were on missions because they were still at the DWMA. I was born when my parents were sixteen so when I became old enough they left me at home. The day of my birthday they got an urgent mission and promised to be home within five days and not to worry. They of course left with no worry in the world. On the sixth day they didn't come back. All our neighbors and people who knew my parents kept coming over saying they were sorry for my parent's death. I didn't believe them and that went on for about four days until Lord Death came to my house. He told me the rumors were true and that my parents died because the only way to kill their prey was to destroy themselves in the process. There was no other way so it had to be done. I didn't believe him and then for a few weeks after that Lord Death would come by and visit. I refused to eat or drink for weeks on end. Everybody offered me food and water but I said I'd wait until my parents came back. I got so sick and thin that all I did was sit in a corner. The neighbors thought I was crazy and called some people from a mental institution to take me away. I tried to fight but they contained me and took me there." Tears streamed down my face, still thinking about how my parents died. Everyone's curious and sad eyes were on me.

"I woke up two days later with tubes and Ivs in my arms. My clothes were all in a heap on the floor and I was wearing a white hospital gown. Apparently they were trying to force me to take water and food. I tried to rip it out but it started beeping and the nurse came. She instructed to me that since I was so deprived of nutrients they put a special Iv in me. The tips had barbs in them to hold it into my skin and it wouldn't come out without special tools. She said if I managed to pull it out it would rip my arm to shreds."

"That night I ripped the barbs out, took my clothes, and escaped before anybody came. Lord Death found me the next morning laying in the street with a puddle of blood around me. I lost too much and was barely holding on. He took me but I passed out and as soon as I woke up he said that I could live with him. That's it." I looked up to see everyone's expressions and I was shocked. Their faces looked as if I told them I died then came back to life.

Liz ran over and pulled me into a hug from behind. "Oh my gosh! You poor thing!"

"For a little girly like you its surprising you lived." Black Star was staring at me with little sympathy. I found myself smiling, taking it as a compliment.

"So you lived with my father and I but we never saw each other?" Kid looked at me curiously.

I shrugged, "I was poisoned once and it effected my brain so I don't remember much of while I was with Lord Death." He nodded and pondered my answer. "Can we please talk about something else?" A final tear streamed its way down my cheek.

Soul nodded and started a conversation with Black Star to break the silence. I felt really uncomfortable watching them quietly act like nothing happened.

About 18 hours and 25 fights later it grew silent. Everyone else went home and I was left to myself on the couch. Maka and Soubasa went to their rooms and Soul disappeared somewhere. I finally decided that sleep was the only option.

With all my nightly things to do done my bed devoured me in its covers. My heart felt as if it were pouring out all over the bed sheets. I felt all sticky inside like I wasn't the one devouring the souls. I rolled burying my face in the pillow. Why won't this just leave me alone?

"Are you okay?" I jumped as my thoughts separated at the voice. My head lifted towards the sound to look at the keeper of it. In the black darkness a faint outline showed. A sharp glint in the eyes from the moon revealed the identity.

"I'm fine. No need to worry Soul."

"You don't need to hold back you know." He crossed the space between us and was at my bedside. I could see him almost clearly now.

My body rolled to make room for him. I tapped tentatively on the mattress and he sat down. "Go ahead and lay down. Hold back about what?" Soul layed his head on the pillow then turned towards me.

"You think its not obvious but I can see you want to cry. I don't think you really cried when your parents died. You just push it all away trying to move on but its not working. You should just let it out." I shook my head not wanting to speak in case my voice cracked. "Yeah you do. Come here." I didn't move so Soul grabbed my shoulders and pulled me right next to him. "That's better, now go."

I shook my head again. "I can't." As I expected my voice cracked and a few tears threatened to spill.

"Yes you can. You can't keep things bottled up. Just let it out!" Soul trying to help me took full effect. Tears poured down my cheeks and my emotions got the better of me. I reached out, wrapping my arms around his neck and started crying into his chest. He patted my back comfortingly as I sobbed all my sorrows into his shirt.

"I miss them so much! Why'd they have to leave me? Why me! I can't take it! I just want to die! I do have depression! Its so overwhelming! I cry myself to sleep every night! I've had to deal with so much and the problems keep piling up! I need you Soul! I really badly need you. I only feel better with you." My tears tried their best to choke me inbetween words and I let them.

Soul wrapped his arms across my back and pulled me ontop of him so he could hold me correctly. He then sat up, placing my head on his chest and cradling me in his arms. "You've had so much happen. I wouldn't dream of leaving you. Everybody needs someone and I now know you need me. All that time while you were gone I missed you. I kept all your pictures. I saw you kept all mine. Now calm down because I won't leave." His hands caressed my back softly, slowly calming me. The tears slowed until they stopped.

My eyes drooped then closed, my head against Soul's chest and his arms curled around me. I couldn't have felt any better. Before my conciousness slipped I felt him lay down, still holding me. A smile spread across my lips as I snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

Being in Soul's arms was like heaven. His soft shirt and muscular chest were all I needed. His body heat radiating over mine creating a feeling of a tornado. In his sleep he could feel it too. Our souls tapped in sync as we felt the same. It almost felt like soul resonance but not. His even breathing lulled my heart deeper and deeper inside, trying to figure out his thoughts. I realized how similar we really are and all the differences.

An electric shock came through as Soul tried his best to get into my thoughts. His soul was literally trying to get inside and see my thoughts. I took advantage of it and entered his.

Soul's memories were different. I don't know what I expected to see. I guess I expected a bunch of different women and parties and stuff. Instead a lot of them were of Maka and all the others. Then I found the ones of me.

He remembered everyway I looked from when I was little until now. My hair was always flowing and I was in a short red, plaid, skirt just barely brushing my thighs. A pure white long sleeve billowing and my stomach showing as the wind brushes past. My bare feet as I stand in the middle of a clearing with autumn leaves blowing around. Then it suddenly switched to my electric blue eyes staring with blank interest written on them.

I quickly realized that this was a day dream. I don't ever remember that, if I did I certainly don't know why my face would be like that. So this is how Soul imagines me. I always thought he'd think of me as a flirtatious girl who always shows off her body.

SOUL POV

Veridian's head is so jumbled. No wonder she says its confusing. Memories floated past at rates that no person could ever hold on to. What caught me off guard was the memories of me.

She kept every time we were together in her head. I watched myself age before my eyes through her vivid memories. All the times I'd take her to the park and push her on the swings, swimming in the lake on the edge of Death City, then the day she left. That day was especially hard on me and looked really hard on her.

The memories before I met her flew past. They looked crinkled and fuzzy static, like on a tv, was in the shapes of people. She completely erased her parents from her memories. My heart dropped realizing that she has more memories of me than of her parents. Her sadness is too deep, I have to pull her out.

VERIDIAN POV:

Suddenly I was pulled out of Soul's memories. I missed them so much as soon as I realized he left mine too. His soul started getting more active as he awoke. I woke up, somewhat, in case Soul had something to say.

"Are you awake?" He shifted underneath me, pulling me closer to his head. All I could manage in response was a sluggish nod. His smirk spread across his face as he pulled my face towards him so he could see my eyes. They were a bright, half-open, glass blue that always changed colors according to mood. "Do you want something to eat?" I nodded again as I snuggled into his chest more. "Alright let's go to the kitchen."

He started sitting up but I reacted, making him stop. "I don't wanna go to the kitchen. I'm still tired." Soul layed back down.

"Here, open your mouth. Just suck on it okay." I opened my mouth and snapped it shut as a candy was tossed in. It was about the size of a dime and sweet.

An electric shock was sent down my spine. Soul started tracing circles on my lower back and it made a series of purrs escape my lips. "Oh, so you like that." I nodded and returned the favor, drawing circles on his upper chest. Soul made a noise I couldn't describe but it made me happy.

I was very content before I suddenly sat up on my knees screaming.

*In the kitchen*

Soubasa and Maka were down stairs making breakfast while Blair was sitting on the table looking pretty. "Why were Soul and Veridian sleeping like that? I thought Soul wanted me." Blair cooed in a pouty voice.

"Blair. I already told you that Soul went in there to comfort her last night and they fell asleep. It was nothing else now drop it." Soubasa said with a controlled voice. Blair shut her mouth and sobbed silently to herself.

"I don't understand this recipe. What am I supposed to do again?" Maka's voice rang through the kitchen.

Soubasa hurried over to her, putting one hand ontop of Maka's holding the spoon and the other on her shoulders. "You mix it like this until creamy then add sugar." His hand guided Maka's. A rosy blush grew on Maka's face due to him being so careless. He didn't even seem to notice she thought this was kind of romantic. Then a loud scream echoed throughout the apartment followed by a crash.

"Veridian!" He pulled away and took of running, as did Blair. Maka grabbed them by the collars of their shirts, forcing them to stop.

"Your not going anywhere. It's probably nothing but if you walk in and it is something, then that's not good." It took a few seconds for her words to sink in before they continued cooking.

*Bedroom*

"Owwwww! Soul it hurts!" I screamed out loud. Soul was so shocked his arm swung out and smacked the lamp off the table. It crashed to the floor in a million pieces and sparkly shards.

I continued to scream until Soul sat up and worriedly tried to figure out why. He found nothing and decided to ask me. "What's wrong?"

"It burns! It's so hot! What is this!"

"What's what?"

I hurriedly pointed at my mouth over and over with it wide open and a panicked look in my eyes. "This!"

"What about it? It's just a mint." He looked at me like I was insane.

Another scream emanated its way out. "Get it out! Get it out! It burns!"

"Just spit it out!" He yelled at me.

"No! Get it out!" I started fanning my mouth.

"Fine, just stop screaming." He pushed my hands out of the way and snatched it off my tongue, throwing it into the garbage. "Why couldn't you do that?"

I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at him with a pouty face. "I'd feel bad if I spit it out. You think people just give me things like that?"

"Well yeah, I guess not, I don't know! People always give me candy and stuff. Don't they do that to you?"

I shook my head. "Only things I get our requests to go on dates and other things. Now let's go!" I crawled over Soul's lap, taking his hand in mine, then pulling him out to the kitchen.


	3. Secrets unveiling?

When we came into the living room I was practically jumping. Soul stayed with me all night! Then I got a horrified look from Soubasa.

"Don't jump idiot!" Soubasa yelled with so much force I stopped and stared.

My head cocked to the side. "Why? What's so bad about this?" I jumped up again, still holding Soul's hand.

Soubasa quickly turned his head and I got a horrified look from Soul. "Look down Veridian." I did as I was told and shrieked out loud. I forgot to not jump in my white, long sleeve nightgown! It barely brushes the middle of my thighs and has rips up the side nearly to my waist, exposing my skin. My conscience screamed at me for being so stupid. I had accidentally flashed my panties to everyone, including Soul who was trying hard to not bleed all over the floor. I wear this all the time but I usually change before I eat. Being so excited over Soul made me forget completely.

I tugged at the hem of my nightgown uncomfortably. "Sorry, I forgot." I added a sheepish grin. I looked at Soul, my hand still in his as he tipped his head back. Leading him to the kitchen, I grabbed paper towels and put them in front of his face. Soul quickly tipped down, crimson blood the color of his eyes flooding into the paper towel. He tried taking it from me but I shrugged him off. He let me continue holding the towel until the blood stopped.

"I'm full! I'm gonna go sleep some more." I crawled out of the chair and walked towards the living room, sprawling out on the floor like a cat then curled up, taking a pillow of the couch. I could feel myself purring contently at the thought of more sleep.

"Actually we have to go to school." Butterflies rose in my stomach at the thought of my first day.

"Maaaakkkaaaa! I don't wanna go! Lord Death is displeased with me, I can't see him." I buried my face in the pillow.

"No he's not, now go." I groaned as Maka ordered me up and to my room.

All morning things finished, I decided to lounge on the couch and wait for the others. The tv remote caught my attention. My finger turned it on to the news channel. I propped up on my shoulders and started watching. So engrossed in the news I didn't hear Soubasa come up.

"No!" Screaming, I rolled off the couch and hit the floor.

"What the heck Soubasa!"

"I told you before. You can't watch the news or anything violent."

I pouted, "That only happened once and I can to watch it if you're near me."

"Too bad, your not allowed." I stuck my tongue out then quickly slurped it back in as he shot me a death glare. It's so incredibly stupid to not be allowed to watch tv. He usually only allows me to watch cartoons with absolutely no plot and stupid songs. I seriously hate this stupid rule.

Grudgingly, I changed it to some weird, colorful cartoon with characters shaped like oompa-loompas. Soubasa smiled victoriously on purpose to make me ticked. Soul then entered the room, shuffling across the floor sleepily. He was wearing the clothes that I figured were his usual ones. He brought me out of my thoughts with a questioning look.

"What the hell are you watching?" Rose tints covered my face.

"It's not like I WANT to watch this but Soubasa won't let me watch anything else." I layered my voice thickly with sadness and pleading, hoping to get some reaction out of Soul. But it was too dam early in the morning.

He merely shuffled over to his bag and said, "That's nice." Air hissed out my teeth as my breathe slipped. Mental note: don't try to attract Soul in the morning. Shutting the tv off, I walked out the door, not noticing Maka had been standing behind Soul the whole time.

I jumped as her small shoulders slid across mine while we walked out the door. She looked at me, obviously startled. All I could do was smile and continue on.

The first time we came to the school I was too struck by thoughts to take in the scenery. The black building, red spikes jabbing out, humongously huge stairs, and the crowds of people.

My head became cluttered as we walked up the steps and the crowd's voices whispered. They were obviously talking about us and their piercing eyes looking us over. They didn't seem surprised Soul and Maka were with us. I wanted to scream at them to back off when a boy that was shorter than me, poked me in the ribs.

My gaze dropped down and I jumped back in shock. It caught me off guard. This boy was around my age, blond hair dangling around his face, and startlingly black eyes. His height wasn't as short as I perceived, roughly around my neck area is his true height. His tight black jeans, form fitting red shirt, black jacket, and shoes were flattering to his eyes and hair. He was really cute too but he was way less compared to Soul. Smiles and flashing teeth greeted me as he asked a question.

Too far in my thinking, I didn't hear him. "Excuse me?" I felt stupid for asking to hear it again but he became nervous. Maybe my voice was a little rude?

"I asked if you would…..ummm… want to go on a….date." He nervously pulled at the collar of his shirt and shifted feet. I looked over my shoulder, hearing muffled snickers from behind. The whole rest of the gang was there and Black Star, Soul, and Soubasa were hunched over, quietly laughing in a group.

I didn't know what to say. I've let so many guys down easily without a care in the world but this one looked like he'd shatter if I so much as touched his hand. "I'm sorry, but shouldn't we get to know each other first?"

"I'm Kale, and you are?" All nervousness behind him, he held out his hand. My arms slid behind my back, trying to nicely tell him no. The laughing behind me broke between hands and I could hear them quietly yelling at each other to shut up.

"I'm Veridian, but I don't think…" He cut me off before I could finish.

"There! We know each other. So what do you say?" This kid was so persistent it annoyed me.

"Okay, I'm trying to be nice, but no. I'm not interested in dating."

"You're not interested in girls are you?" He asked, sort of loudly. The quiet laughing behind me burst out in howls.

"NO! NOW BYE!" I turned sharply and the three laughing idiots caught my gaze. They all stopped laughing and began screaming. They tripped over themselves as I chased them into the building, threatening that I was going to kick them where they wouldn't like to be kicked. Screamed out apologies and commands to the bystanders to move echoed down the hall.

In the middle of my chase a head popped out of a mirror. I quickly did a little twirl. "Hi Lord Death!" I said cutely.

"Is everything okay V-chan?"

"Absolutely perfect, bye!" By the time my feet hit the ground the boys had only gone about a foot. They looked back to see me on their heels. Finally, I cornered them. Their screaming ended as I yelled. Grudgingly, the thought of torture was pushed away.

Suddenly I was grabbed by hand in a chain reaction. Maka became worried that class was starting and grabbed Soul's hand, who grabbed mine. In a matter of seconds we were all pulled into class Crescent Moon. Everyone's bored gazes shifted to me. I jumped when every movement I made was noticed.

As I was about to sit down when my name echoed throughout the room. The person to say my name? Dr. Stein of course, one of the few people to know my darkest secret.

Oh great! I'm probably getting punished for chasing the guys. Right now Kid is my absolute favorite. To my surprise Soul, Maka, and Soubasa left his lips too. Thank goodness I'm not alone.

Apparently we had to go to the Death Room. I'm not very happy to be going to see Lord Death. I love him and all but he's kinda strict on me. We passed under the sharp guillotines angling above.

My body was engulfed with a black one to my surprise. "Oof. Hi Lord Death."

"You be more careful, you understand? It's not safe to be running down the halls like a lunatic." He pulled back to scold me with a white finger.

"So it's safe for me to hunt kishins but not run?" I stole Soul's smirk for a second to show my cockiness towards this subject.

"Well I told you that you should've chose to be a.."

I cut him off. "Yeah. Okay, I get it. So why are we here?"

"Still hiding that I see. Surprised you haven't told anyone. Does Soubasa even know?" I looked to the ground in defeat.

"No." I swallowed hard. "He doesn't. And I'd like to keep it that way." Everyone's curious eyes bore holes in my back. The questions arose and filled the room silently. None of them need to be answered. Not one. Head raised and confident, I stared into Lord Death's eyes. He stared back for a few minutes before answering.

"I understand." Suddenly he regained his positive attitude. "There's a kishin in Italy! Get going!" With jaws dropped, we were pushed out the door.

After only being in school for five minutes I already had a mission. Soul, Maka, and Soubasa scurried to their rooms, avoiding me completely. Oh well, I had to find something out before I could think about my old decision.

Padding up to Soul's room barefoot, I tapped on the door. "Hey..uh..Soul?"

From the other side of the hardwood door a small, "Yeah." echoed out.

"Can I come in for a second?" The deadlock clicked, revealing Soul's face. He then turned back to his small bag he was stuffing. Following after him, I sat on the bed next to his bag. "I was wondering how we're all going to get to Italy?"

Soul turned, red eyes burning holes in mine so intense I had to look away. "I have a bike but it only seats two." An idea hit me so hard I gasped. "Something wrong?" I looked back up.

"No. I just remembered something." Jumping up, I trotted to the door. Before slipping out looking back. "And I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier."

The smirk I loved flashed at me. "S'okay. No harm done." I smiled back then left.

I quickly typed in Lord Death's number not knowing why I didn't think of it earlier!

MAKA POV

My body collapsed on the bed in defeat. I hate packing! I never know what we'll need! Last time Soul complained that I forgot everything when I only forgot food. I guess food is everything to Soul.

Ripping myself off the comfy sheets, I went to the kitchen. Trying my hardest to open the jelly jar, I wasn't aware of anything else. Especially not the voice down the hall. Right when the jar started to release its grip an angry yell echoed through the hall. Jumping, it slipped out of my hands. Purple goo splattered everywhere and all over me. I screamed and stomped my way to the source.

Soubasa and Soul were standing outside Veridian's closed door, ears pressed against it. "That's not fair!" They both pulled back, ears ringing loudly.

"What's that about?" They both shrugged and made the shush motion.

"But I'm back now! I should be able to have it back!" A swift silence was ripped apart by an angry tone. "But it's mine Lord Death! I have EVERY right to take it back!" A brief pause. "Who cares about the contract! I demand to have it back!" Another pause. "But its not fair! What?"

She sighed in defeat. "I know. I guess that'll have to work. I'm sorry for yelling. I just really want it back. I hope you're not too angry at me." There was a quiet, distant voice in her room. "Okay, thank you. I promise I'll be careful. See you soon."

There was quiet shuffling before Veridian clicked the deadbolt, bag in hand. She doubled back an inch, surprised to see us so close to her door. "Uhh…hi. Can I help with something?"

"Umm…I hope you won't mind me asking but what was that about?" Hands shifting in the small of my back, I stared at her eyes cautiously. Her somewhat casual expression turned sour.

"I have to find a new ride to Italy." She growled out. Soubasa let out a sigh of relief as she pushed by.

"Thank goodness." I don't wanna know what that's about. Soul and I exchanged glances and simultaneously shrugged. Then we headed outside.

VERIDIAN POV:

Stupid impound owner. I want to kill them all. I….WHOA!

Sitting in the parking lot was a huge shiny, black limo with a red bow. I ran and squealed childishly. This is it! This is it! A piece of paper under the ribbon caught my eye. I pulled it out, writing covered the page.

_Just a little present until the impound is over. Use it well Darling._

_Lord Death_

I shoved the note in my bag, crinkling it. "Awww, they look so similar." My hand solemnly petted the hood of the car. Then I decided to slip in.

The steering wheel and seats even felt the same. How sad. Looking out the window, I noticed the three looking at me. I motioned for them to come. Soul shook his head and smirked, pointing at his bike. I realized that he really loves it, then gave him the thumbs up sign.

Soubasa came over, pulling the ribbon off the car and dropping it in the dumpster before entering. Soul and Maka were swinging their legs over the bike seat then the loud motor broke the air. I missed that sound soooo much. I enviously followed the bike with the radio blasting out random pop songs. Soubasa decided to catch up on sleep, but not very well considering I have music on.

I always have to have a beat that's steady but fast paced. Mostly I listen to heartbeats or people walking but I can't stand Soubasa. His heartbeat isn't my pace so I settle for the choppy and somewhat rythmatic music. My fingers slide along the volume button, turning it up to drown out the heartbeats. He stirs, his innocent face looking at me with closed eyes. My hand slid over and touched his.

Time moved quickly and before my mind could register we were there. Horrified faces shown through the dashboard window and I stomped on the brakes, skidding to a stop an inch in front of Soul's bike. I jumped out, screaming apologies.

"What the hell were you thinking! You could've killed us! Pay more attention!"

Embarrassingly, I put my hand behind my head and tilted it to the left. "Sorry! I've never been to Italy." Soul looked at my eyes and practically melted. All his anger disappeared.

"Just be more careful." I smiled. My powers of manipulization are still working!

The next ten minutes of my life were spent pulling Soubasa out of the car. He wasn't even phased by the loud screeching of the tires or Soul's yelling. I tried EVERYTHING. Slapping, poking, talking, yelling and screaming didn't work. Finally Soul helped me drag him out. The only thing I could think of to do was the one thing I knew he hates. Lick him. So I licked his cheek and his hand smashed into the side of my face.

"Ow! This would be a lot less PAINFUL if you'd just WAKE UP!"

"It'd be a lot less painful for you if you wouldn't do that!" Sticking my tongue out earned me a nasty glare and a kick in the shin. Soubasa cleverly went to the other side of Soul, knowing I wouldn't do anything to embarrass myself. Silently cursing him, we moved on.

Maka suddenly startled me as I sensed the soul. "Its over there!" She pointed and took off running. It wasn't hard keeping up with her but something stuck in my chest kept me from easy breathing. Maka said she can sense souls. I thought I was the only one. So worried about what they might say, I kept it to myself. Soubasa noticed too and looked over at me. Knowing what he was thinking, I shook my head no. He acted like it was a bad idea but I can't. Maka is a meister and I'm a weapon. I'm not going to tell them ever.


	4. Death may be the only way

"SOUL TRANSFORM!" Without thinking I transformed as well. Soubasa sprinted his way to Maka's side and yelled above the wind. "Hey Maka! Let's race! First one there, their weapon gets the soul!"

She looked over curiously. "But you can't see souls! Or can you?"

"Nope! But I don't need to to win!" Maka looked confused.

"C'mon Soubasa! Let's go!" We took the lead with Maka on our tail.

Some where from behind Soul yelled. "Whoa! You're a scythe!"

"No duh! I'm a scythe that's gonna win!" Soul said something to Maka, probably an attack plan to beat us. But there's no chance. Soubasa has ninja training and is insanely fast.

Something Soubasa doesn't know is that I kind of give my soul to him. He doesn't realize but its me that makes him go this fast. There is always a risk of getting absorbed but I don't mind. I would do anything for him. Even if it means giving up my soul. I don't expect him to give his to me so there is no harm done. It's better off for him to live and me to die. I'm just too dangerous.

In a flash Maka burst past us. With all my thinking my concentration weakened. Soubasa tried going faster but Maka suddenly stopped and yelled out the victim's name. We lost and I couldn't care less about the idiot's name.

Grudgingly, I transformed back. Taking place on a building, we watched Maka swing Soul elegantly. Her fighting style was one all of it's own. She has certain movements and timing, her feet and Soul obliging willingly. Trying to figure out her pattern is superbly hard and short lived as she takes her successful last slice.

The blood red soul floats down slowly. Soul grabbed it but didn't eat it. I took hold of Soubasa's hand then climbed onto his back. My hands gently wrapped around his neck.

Soul watched as Soubasa jumped down off the building. Black ink fabric billowed around my body and laces from by black lace combat boots slapped my thighs. The smell of Soubasa's peppermint shampoo stopped my senses as his hair whipped around my face.

It looked like Soul thought it was unusual. I guess it is something couples would do but I swear my heart only wants Soul. I never used to have competition but now I do with Maka hanging around. Maybe he loves her. Maybe that's why he never talked about her. I'll have to ask later.

We hit the ground with a thud. I hugged Soubasa around the shoulders then slid off, struggling to keep my dress where it should be. Unfortunately my strapless dress didn't oblige. The top slid down while the bottom slid up. Remembering Soul's little problem, I quickly brushed the hem down and casually tugged the top back up. Nobody seemed to notice anything except maybe a quick flash of white panties so everything's good.

Maybe I should ride on Soubasa's back more often. It seems like it makes Soul jealous. "What was that about?" Haha, gotcha sucker. Soul is right where I want him.

"Oh that?" I pointed back at the building. "I don't like jumping because of my dress so I ride on my partner's back. Don't you do the same?" Straightening my dress, I smirked. Soul didn't answer my question so I took it as a no.

He pulled out the soul. "I was wondering would you like a lick before I eat it?" It was his turn to smirk.

"Why not?" Soul held it out. I leaned in and licked the smooth, red soul. It has no flavor yet its satisfying.

"I was wondering. Do souls taste good you seem to like them?" Maka tilted her head.

"I always wondered that too Maka." Both meisters expectantly looked at us.

"They don't have a flavor its just the feel of it going down. It's the texture." I nodded and smiled at Soul, knowing we feel the same way.

To have a little fun I stole it from his hands and dangled it over my mouth. "Hey! That's so not cool!"

"It never said in the rules that I couldn't take it. You're right. It's so uncool." Before he could register my words, I playfully shoved it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. I grabbed onto his shoulder's laughing, and tipped us onto the ground. Soul was on the bottom and tried snapping at me when I dabbed a finger on his nose. Of course we both knew this was all play but it felt like more.

"It's just like old times isn't it?" Crimson eyes looked into mine, forcing the memories to cross.

"Yeah. Just like old times." I smiled then got curious when he looked down past my head.

"Well I guess not everything is like old times." He laughed cautiously then looked up. I looked down, realizing my well grown chest was against his muscular one.

"Uhh sorry. I didn't realize…" I pulled up when Soul sat up.

"It's alright. It was still fun." Grinning, I got to my feet. An electric shock went up my spine and I fell back onto Soul's lap. "Whoa! are you alright Veridian?"

I sensed a whole mass of souls in one area surrounding a meister and weapon pair. Maka seemed to sense the same thing and looked the same direction I was. "I'm fine. No need to worry." Still wobbly from the head rush, I had to use Soubasa's leg to pull me onto my feet.

"We need to get going! There's a meister and weapon pair surrounded by human souls. This doesn't look good!" She took off towards Soul's motorcycle with Soul behind her struggling to his feet. Soubasa managed to help me quickly limp my way to the car.

"I'll drive." I threw the keys and nodded. I was too out of breathe to speak. "What happened out there?"

I rubbed my temples with my thumbs. "Too many."

"Souls?" I nodded. He seemed to get that this took the most out of me. "You'll feel better, don't worry." His hand closed around mine comfortingly.

In a few minutes we were directly a block ahead of the building when I burst out. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" I swung forward so fast, nausea hit me and forced me to lay back.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HECK!" Soubasa swerved to straighten the car.

"The souls just disappeared. That's impossible." I whispered to myself. "That's not possible. Maybe I'm going insane." It was easy to convince myself I was insane. I've been called that so many times before. "Or maybe not." Ahead of us Maka jumped of the bike and was running towards the door of the church.

He pulled over next to Soul and we got out. "What's going on?"

"Maka said the souls disappeared. We should go." I took a step then grabbed Soul's arm to support myself. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, this happens all the time. It's nothing, I swear." He wrapped his arm under both of mine and intertwined our fingers.

"I'm gonna hold you up. If someone really is in there and you fall, you're through." I nodded and we continued. Soubasa seemed okay with Soul doing this. It's not like Soul ever hurt me or anything but Soubasa's usually super protective.

Maka's hands were pressed against the door tightly. "Soul. Transform please." She held out her hand expectantly as Soul wrapped my arm around Soubasa and did what he was told.

"You should transform too. That way so you won't fall." Nodding, I shifted into scythe form. Soubasa's warm hands wrapped around me and melted all the awkwardness I felt with the souls. He has that effect on me. He can make every part of me melt.

Maka and Soubasa walked side by side. The shafts of me and Soul touching started sending sparks up me. Inside there was one person standing in the room. I sensed two souls! Weapon and meister. But where is the weapon?

"I thought you said there was a meister and a weapon in here Maka. There's only one."

"I know. I think the weapon is inside him." Her gaze never left the small person's body. He started mumbling words I didn't understand.

"No way, you can't be serious. Who is he talking to?"

"I don't know but the weapon is coming out." I could feel it too. The kid started screaming and gripping his head in pain. Part of me wanted to run forward and pull him into a hug but the other half knew he was the enemy. He looked so harmless.

"His screaming." I shuddered and a ting of metal echoed through the room. Soubasa calmly rubbed a hand up and down my staff to keep me sane. I can't stand screaming or seeing others in pain. "That boy." I changed back into human form and started walking slow, stumbling steps towards him. "I want to help."

The boy's back swelled than erupted with black. His screaming got worse. I stumbled then started to sprint but was pulled back. "Veridian. I know you want to help but there's nothing you can do. It's not safe."

"I don't want him to end up like me. Is he like me?" I asked Soubasa my eyes looking scared. He pulled me into his chest.

"I don't know. But I don't think so. You ready to do this?" I nodded and changed back.

A body started forming out of his back. Then arms. Then a head. The figure was much bigger than the meister itself. It almost felt like the weapon was in control. It started making weird noises that somewhat proved it wasn't human. The weapon brought its fist onto the meister's head and continued when he was told to stop. Anger washed over the meister and he lashed out with words.

"Now, now. Calm down Chrona." Chrona. That's the meister's name. I felt bad, wondering what it would be like if my relationship with Soubasa was like that and I took control.

Maka decided to make our presence known. "The hunting of human souls is strictly forbidden. Are you students? I've never seen you at the academy."

"Academy? Anyway she said its okay to eat the human souls. I don't see anything wrong with it if she said it's okay." Chrona managed to say while his weapon squished his face with his muscular hands. "I'm not very good at talking to girls. She's making me nervous."

"Nevermind that now. Their souls look very tasty." The weapon smiled as if he was reading me.

Soul's blade suddenly whooshed as Maka got ready. She yelled a command across the room to Chrona. The weapon poked his head and turned into a black cloud. Chrona raised his hand, only to pull out a black blade with a mouth.

"Maka watch it!" Soubasa yelled.

"He's gonna strike from below!" Soul yelled at Maka. She blocked just in time as Chrona lurched forward. She got in a strong punch to his face.

"Stop this!" Maka yelled at him. She then used Soul to ricochet of the floor and land on Chrona's back. It's a move I learned to do myself as well. We stayed close by, just in case she needed help. Technically we were bystanders but this was our mission too.

Maka readied herself to end it but then Soul didn't go through. "What happened?" I screamed out, suddenly worried Soul somehow got hurt.

"Black blood?" I looked down, and sure enough, Maka was right. Liquid ink blood dripped to the floor.

"My blood is black." He leaned so close to Maka that I had the same idea. Soubasa and Maka both jumped back two jumps.

"I think I have an idea of what's going on." We all turned to Maka while keeping our eyes on Chrona. "I think his blood is a weapon. I don't know how but it has to be. I cut through his skin but his blood hardened and it stopped completely."

"How can we beat him Maka?" I spoke up loud.

"Witch Hunter and our usually attacks won't work. It would if I could shoot my soul wavelengths like Black Star but I can't. I don't know what to do."

"If our usual attacks don't work how about we attack physically like when you punched him. It may have not done much but it hurt him. It gave him physical and mental pain." They looked at me like we maybe had a chance. Chrona talked to himself while we discussed. The only thing I picked up on was the doors only open inward. They only open one way.

"Ragnarok, Screaming Resonance." The weapon did have a name. Good, I like to know who I'm killing. A terrible scream emanated throughout the room making my ears pop. A huge black thing moved across the floor towards us.

Soubasa jumped in to protect Maka but also leave her some room to fight. It hit hard and I noticed Soul also felt the jolt. Suddenly Chrona attacked from above. Just in time Soubasa brought me up to block while Maka held off the thing on the ground.

Chrona came in again but Maka blocked him. Ragnarok screamed then Soul screamed. Crimson blood dripped down Soul. At once we all screamed, "SOUL!" Maka kicked Chrona and Ragnarok's screaming stopped.

"Are you alright Soul!" I screamed at him.

"Don't worry about me. I swore that I'm always prepared to die for my meister." Soul was in obvious pain and I couldn't take it anymore.

Jumping out of weapon form, I took out one of my bows and transformed it into a full length silver scythe. "Veridian No!" I ran past the others, ignoring Soubasa's noise. Everyone gaped at me but I didn't care. If I had to sacrifice my life it would be for all these people I love.

"I have to get you out safely! I will die for you like my mom and dad!" I screamed at them. They all stopped breathing, taking in what I was saying. Running, I lunged and lunged again, slicing through air where Chrona once was. Before I knew it he hit my scythe and I flipped through the air. I skidded into the wall, my back taking all the force of the wall guard. Blood spurted out my mouth but it wasn't too hard to breathe yet. I was still in the game.

Standing up, Soubasa came over and yelled at me. "Stop it now! You're going to die!" Soubasa seemed so scared for my life that I almost stayed.

"Not done yet." I took off knowing I'd regret scaring him.

Chrona was too quick and fluent with his motions. I tried to keep up but everything became a blur of color. "You hurt Soul! Now you die!" Or maybe I do.

It was too late to take it back and turn the clock. You know how everyone says your life flashes before your eyes when you die. It's not true. All I could see was blood.

SOUBASA POV:

My worst nightmare happened before my eyes. Veridian went for the ending slice that could buy us enough time to escape but Chrona moved. She put so much force into the slice that her scythe came back and cut her all the way down her back. Horrified screams echoed in the room along with the pitter patter of blood raining down on us and to the floor.

"VERIDIAN!" Soul burst out so loud. The force of the cut brought her to the ground and she slid on her own blood over to us on her back. A blood trail marked her exact path to where she was laying motionless.

"Oh my god. Soubasa, tend to her. Me and Soul will try our best." I hurried to Veridian's side but all I could do was flip her over, lay her head in my lap, and hold her hand.

Chrona wasn't phased by what he did at all. He just kept advancing towards Maka as I dragged Veridian to the corner of the room by the door. He lunged but Maka flipped him to counter.

She continuously dodged and dodged while Soul yelled at her to fight. I knew what she was thinking. She knew if she used Soul he'd get hurt again because of the vibrations. I would feel the same. I wouldn't be able to do it either.

A close cut to Maka's legs had her fall back against the door. "We're getting out of here!" She thrust and thrust her back against the door but it wouldn't budge.

"The doors only open one way." I shuddered, finally figuring out what he meant by that. He meant we were stuck in here.

"MAKA! STOP HIM NOW!" Soul yelled with so much power Veridian rolled towards his voice. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"S-Soul?" Her blue eyes opened and faced Soul.

"IF I GUARD YOU'LL DIE!" I saw the situation but I couldn't act. Not without my weapon.

"SOUL!" Veridian jumped completely out of my arms and hit the floor hard. The blood rained down again as Soul got cut from his shoulder to his hip. He followed the rules. Die for your meister. Maka was about to break and I needed to be there for her but I couldn't leave Veridian.

Blood and tears streaked down my partner's face as she tried to drag her way to Soul's side.


	5. Memories etched inside her head

Everything happened in slow motion before Soul's lifeless body hit the ground. Veridian started sobbing into the floor Soul's name and how it should be her. It's hard to admit but I know Veridian wants to die. It's all she wants. She always gets hurt in almost every mission on purpose just in case there's a time she could die. But this one wasn't planned. Veridian would never risk us but this time she did.

Maka screamed out but there was no one but me and Chrona to hear. Veridian had gone quiet and her breathing slow. As I sat by her side, I know she got her wish. I don't want to let go but I don't know how to save her or Soul. This may be the end.

Maka was now holding Soul in her lap. She needed me but I couldn't leave my partner's body laying there at the mercy of Chrona's weapon. Her breathing completely stopped and it was too late. I picked Veridan up and carried her to Maka's side. Soul and Maka were quietly talking.

Soul was still alive for the moment atleast. "Is she dead?" Soul quietly asked me. I nodded in response and Soul looked into my eyes as if saying sorry because it was too hard to speak. I laid her gently in my lap as I sat down by Maka. "Soubasa. I don't know if I'll make it. Get Maka out of here." I nodded and grabbed Maka's arm but she wouldn't get up.

Chrona got ready to strike. Maka clutched Soul and started crying. A huge black blade thrust through the door and into Chrona. "How'd that get there?" Professor Stein burst through the door with Spirit in weapon form.

Stein checked over Veridian and Soul, who was now out cold. "Veridian is alive but just barely. The wounds are both serious so I'll have to give them treatment soon or they won't make it."

Ragnarok was beating up on Chrona again. I really hated the kid but I felt bad for him. Always getting beaten up by his weapon. I couldn't ask for a better one than Veridian.

"What are they?" Maka asked the question I was struggling to figure out.

"That's why the academy was created. They aren't kishins yet but they're really close to it."

The amazing team of Spirit Albarn (aka Death Scythe) and Stein is a sight to behold but I couldn't watch. I was too preoccupied with keeping Maka whole and helping with the wounded. All I could hear was the clang of scythe on sword.

Stein easily saw the situation with the vibrating and chose to use Soul Force like Black Star. Suddenly Stein was impaled by a hardened spike of black blood from the ground. In a small happy voice Ragnarok said, "Bloody Needle." Then I didn't know what to expect.

Hard black spikes popped out of the ground. "His blood IS a weapon!" Stein barely made it past.

Stein said something about the weapon controlling the meister. How does that work? Will Veridian ever do that? I might have to pick another weapon. No, I'll never do that. If she doesn't make it I will leave DWMA for good.

The blood spikes kept retracting and stabbing again and again, narrowly missing Stein every time. Maka talked about Stein's fighting style but that didn't matter to me. I wasn't about to remind her of the people in our laps. Learning is the way she deals with things.

Maka and I peeked around the door, just in time to see Stein get stabbed in the face. Maka yelled out but it became lost in the anger of Stein. He then made some kind of huge aura person around himself that mimicked Chrona. While they were distracted he came from above for a kick.

Stein may have just finished it! Soul Force shot completely through Chrona's body, breaking out the other side. It was finally over. Veridian finally has revenge on her life.

"It's not over!" I yelled out. Chrona started moving around and black lightning came out of his mouth.

"What's happening to him?" Spirit's voice sounded as surprised as I was.

"He's going through Soul Rejection. It's when the soul wavelengths were united but are falling apart." Stein new so much it scared me.

Maka lurched forward and Veridian's eyes flashed open but were glossy and blind. She's not conscious but her soul is. I hope nothing happens from here. "There's another soul. It's so powerful." Maka's voice was completely scared.

"It's a witch." I looked at Stein. How are we supposed to defend ourselves against a witch without weapons?

I looked up to see a woman with blonde hair twisted down her front and dressed in black with snake tattoos on her arm. "I think she put the weapon inside the kid's body. She's very powerful." Stein's words didn't make sense. How would you get a weapon inside a meister? It must be as strong as he said. Maka started shaking and mumbling while Veridian stared off into space with even glassier eyes than before. "She used Soul Protect. It closes the area around the soul with magic so it blocks the wavelengths. The soul then appears like a normal human's."

"Momma defeated a witch like that to make Papa a Death Scythe."

From above I heard, "Snake, snake, cobra, cobra. Vector Arrow!" Messed up black lines flew from the witch straight for us. Stein and Spirit used Witch Hunter and took out all the arrows. The witch's tattoo burst off her arm. It became a huge snake and picked up Chrona. The witch left with her life.

"Let's leave the witch for now. I'm more worried about Soul and Veridian." Maka looked about to cry. I comfortingly wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into my chest.

"We're in this together Maka. You're not alone." She nodded into my chest and I hugged her shoulders closer to me. "Let's go home."

Maka and I spent the rest of the time outside the dispensanary while Stein conducted surgery. I had to prep Veridian for surgery because I'm her partner and she's female of course. She wouldn't want Stein to prep her so I had to rip her clothes from the back, just in case Stein got any ideas.

It was really hard and agonizing waiting. We didn't speak at all, just let everything soak in. There was absolutely no noise coming from the room. I wonder how Veridian will act when she wakes up?

After about two hours Stein came out to get us. "Surgeries are all done. You ca see your partners now." We ran in there to find a soundly sleeping Soul and Veridian. Soul looked a lot more peaceful than Veridian though. He was propped up on his back sleeping comfortably. Then you look over at Veridian who's laying on her stomach in a weird manner with a breathing regulator over her mouth.

"Why does she have that Stein?"

"She won't breathe on her own. It's probably from shock. It should go away after she wakes up." It didn't look right on her. She's done plenty of stupid stunts to get killed but she always end up in a hospital. It's never been this serious before. Veridian's hit her head, had multiple concussions within days, ad slit her wrists accidentally while fighting. This was too extreme and obviously not planned.

"When should they wake up?"

"Soul should wake up within a couple of hours but it could take longer for Veridian. It hit her spine so it might cause her to be paralyzed for a short time. I checked but it wasn't broken. She should be fine otherwise." Stein was holding something back. Something else is wrong but he doesn't want to worry us. He'll probably give it away on accident. I'm not going to ask yet. "Alright, I'm gonna step out."

I started slinking my hand through her hair. Stein had taken her hair clips out and laid them on the bedside table separating Soul and Veridian. The regulator made her breathing so different than before that it was unsettling.

With my other hand I lifted one of the bows up. It was blood stained and still slightly wet. This particular bow had more blood on it, it was the one she got cut with. My hand closed around it tightly. She wouldn't be so defensive if she didn't have these.

Maka whimpered from across the room. She was kneeling next to Soul's bed brushing the white hair out of his eyes. Her lap was wet from her tears. I know how she feels with all this happening.

"Maka, are you okay?" She wiped her tears quickly with the back of her hand and nodded. "C'mon, we should sleep." Letting go of Veridian's hair, I took Maka's hand and led her to the chairs in the corner. She leaned against my arm and fell asleep. After one last squeeze of the bow I feel asleep too.

SOUL POV:

Bright sun shone through the window into my eyes, waking me up. I groggily opened them to see I was in the infirmary at the academy. A sharp pain nipped at me when I tried to sit up. I let out a loud whimper and groan, getting an exasperated gasp from across the room.

Soubasa and Maka suddenly lurched forward in their seats as they gasped. Apparently they had been awake and waiting for me. For a second I was searching for Veridian but then I remembered she wouldn't be here. For all I know she could be buried already.

"How do you feel?" They had crowded around my bed.

"Fine, but my chest hurts." I reached a hand to brush my chest but Soubasa grabbed it.

"Don't touch it. Stitches will hurt for a while." Carefully lifting up my shirt, the stitches revealed themselves. There was nothing special about them but they were important. It couldn't hurt to touch it real quick.

"OWWW!" It practically burned through my skin. All my senses went overboard with pain that spread so quickly.

"I told you not to touch it." Soubasa shook his head slightly at my dumb idea. A few feet away from me a muffled cough broke the silence.

I practically jumped out of my bed. To my left Veridian was sleeping in the bed quietly. The only thing different was the breathing regulator in her mouth splattered with dark colored blood.

"What happened to her?" I quickly sat up, ignoring the pain and limped my way to her bed. She coughed again and more blood splattered the tubes. It was an unnatural color and looked unworldly. They didn't seem to notice until now because they were shocked.

"She can't breathe on her own. I don't know about the blood though." While Maka was talking Soubasa ran to the phone and called Stein. He soon came and took swabs of the blood and cleaned up her mouth and regulator. When he took the regulator out he didn't switch it with another one to see if she could breathe, but she didn't. Stein got it back in just in time because her face started turning purple.

"It's good to see you up Soul but you really shouldn't be moving around. And I don't think anything is wrong with Veridian, the force of the hits may have gotten blood in her lungs and she's trying to expel it unconsciously."

"I had to see what's wrong. She just doesn't look right."

"You can move around if you don't try to push yourself. I want you to stay in this room though. I have to go back to my office." Stein left in a hurry with the blood swabs.

I pulled back Veridian's blanket to find IV tubes stuck in her arms and the back of her dress slashed in half all the way down. Stitches criss-crossed their way down her back from neck to waist. It was a lot longer than mine and curled at the back of her neck.

She just didn't look right with all this crap stuck to her. Veridian's supposed to be reckless, carefree, fun, strong, and daring. Not helpless and hurt. Maka and Soubasa caught me up with everything Stein had told them about her as my eyes stayed on her stitches. Gently prodding a stitch with my finger, she flinched and breathed out hard. Small splatters of blood formed on the clear tubes. Then Soubasa said something that caught my attention.

"She tries to kill herself?" I turned to face them for the first time in minutes.

"She frequently tries but never succeeds. Veridian's tried everything except stabbing herself. She loves those weapons so much that she'd never use them to kill herself. It's like a lioness and her cubs, she'll protect her weapons. They make her feel powerful. So this incident was not at all planned." I stroked her head cautiously and sighed into the tubes.

"Doesn't seem like her. Why does she do it?"

"Since her parents died all of the people she loved had left because of her. People frequently hunted her like she was a witch because of her power. She's not like us. Veridian's barely human. There's something different about her that separates her from the rest of the world as a person. Being a meister would better suit her. She likes to fight solitary, that's why she has weapons. Lord Death keeps a close eye on her because of the power nobody can unlock. Veridian could be a deadly pawn to a kishin or life line for the DWMA. Her parents protected her from getting discovered but when they died the protection disappeared." Soubasa was so knowledgeable of Veridian's past it made me wonder how much I know.

The other two went home to get some rest, knowing that I was fine. I stared at her stitches again for an amount of time unknown. Darkish blue hair cascaded down her sides and off the bed, touching the floor lightly. I ran my hands over her head and face gently, hoping she'd wake up to see me smiling at her. The lifeless body below my hands only breathed in. Back rising and lowering with each breath reminded me of her being alive. I was so thankful I couldn't put it into words.

I'm not a pervert, I just kept staring at her back expecting her to jump up and be happy. After hours passed, I draped the blanket back over and pulled up a chair. Her eyes randomly flashed open every now and then but they were glazed over and expressionless. After a while they'd close again without a trace of them opening.

A few more hours passed with absolutely nothing until I absent mindedly tugged at a strand of hair. Her eyes flashed open again with the same expression but this time she spoke.

"Soul?" Veridian's voice was barely audible with all the tubes.

"I'm right here." A hand rose out from under the blanket and tried finding me. I grabbed the hand, causing her to jump.

"I can't see you." A whimper escaped her lips as tears started to cascade down her cheeks and body beginning to shake.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't panic. You're fine."

"Soul, I'm scared. Something's going to hurt me." Soubasa was completely right. Without weapons or sight she feels helpless. Just as I was about to speak, Veridian shifted in bed causing her stitches to spread a little. She yelped and jumped to the left of her bed towards me. Veridian's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down onto her. Pain spread throughout both of us and we screamed. I landed on my chest, putting my full weight on her back.

I quickly rolled off to the other side of the bed. "I told you something would attack me!"

"Nothing attacked you. You grabbed my waist and I fell on you." Her hands reached out searching for me but not finding anything. I tugged on a lock of hair to get her attention. "Over here."

Thankfully, she realized it would hurt too much to roll over and instead turned her head to face me. "Hi Soul." Now a smile rose on her face. The glassiness of her eyes had gone away partly so that she could see half of me. Her head tilted back pretty far to look at my face. A giggle rose out of her throat. "I can see you." The breathing regulator tore out of her mouth when she turned, leaving it on the pillow. Her mouth was bloodstained on the inside.

"Nice to have you back. Someone needs to brush by the way." She stuck out her tongue then her hand. I helped her sit up and stretch her arms by standing up and moving her arms for her.

"Do we have any clothes or toothbrushes or whatever else?" I looked around and found some bags in the corner. I trudged off and held up our toothbrushes and put some toothpaste on hers and mine, then walked back.

When I crawled back onto the bed she opened her mouth. "Brush my teeth."

"Why do I have to brush your teeth?"

"Cause I'm lazy." I sighed and stuck the toothbrush in. If I didn't brush it for her she'd never do it herself for the fact she didn't win the argument. "Ay oul!" I took that as Yay Soul!

"Rushing oo ard!" She yelled at me through clenched teeth while biting down on the toothbrush.

"What?" I continued brushing but she bit down harder so I couldn't move it and ripped it out of her mouth.

"I said you're brushing too hard! I have a sensitive mouth Mr. Soul." Sometimes she'd call me that to tick me off and it still worked. I started brushing again. Watching her face, she looked at me accusingly then grabbed my toothbrush out of my other hand. Veridian always feels so guilty about forcing others so she eventually reclaims the favor. Her hand pulled my jaw open and started brushing, trying to get inbetween my jagged teeth. She had a hard time getting everything clean because of the jagged ridges but I even had problems when I was little with it.

Finally we pulled our toothbrushes out and spit in the garbage by her bed then spit water from the bottle Maka had brought. "No more bloody mouth, no more bloody mouth, no more bloody mouth!" Veridian sang out loud, obviously pleased with my work. Even for a silly song it was rather melodic and beautiful.

"Nice voice." She all of a sudden blushed and turned away.

"Shut up, I forgot okay." Her voice was rather mad but I could tell she was blushing madly.

"Forgot what? You have a really nice voice."

"I forgot that I hate to sing out loud. I know how you play piano and refuse to play it for anyone when I know you're really good." Veridian turned now with absolutely no blush on her face. Nothing but confidence was seen when she decided to challenge me. Veridian knows how to counter with words that are easily said to her and she twists them until they'll hurt.

"That's a different story." I started to turn away, I had to run out of this conversation before it got too far.

"No its not!" Veridian threw her arms in the air far above her head and yelped. She collapsed to the floor, leaning over her knees with her elbows touching the floor and her hands hovering above her back. Face contorted with pain, tears refused to fall. Whimpering filled the air as I free falled next to her to help.

"Are you alright!" I tried grabbing her shoulders but a hand shot up and grabbed my wrist.

"I'm fine." Veridian stuttered out between whimpers. "I just pushed a little too hard too soon. I'm fine." Standing up and regaining her composure she slapped me. "Now stop being so abusive over piano playing."

"You're abusive." Then I quickly moved out of reach. Instead of following me she sat down and sighed. Something about her seemed off, her mood was unusually sad. "Is something wrong?" I moved closer and she wiped at her eyes quickly.

"No, just something was in my eye." Then Stein unexpectedly walked in and escorted us down a hall to a door that said bath in big letters.

"Alright, you guys are rather bloody so bath time." He smiled evilly and Veridian slid a little closer to me.

"Like at the same time? But I'm a guy and she's a girl!"

"Great realization Soul, there are curtains separating each bath, now go." He pushed us in and shut the door. Veridian walked the perimeter of the room, often standing up on her tippy toes and leaning slightly. She then came back and I asked what she was doing.

"Searching for cameras. It's happened before." Then she slid behind the curtain of bath number two and I took 1.

After undressing I slipped into the warm bathe that was filled before we came. Bubbles slid up my scar and slightly stung. Veridian's clothes fell to the floor on the other side of the curtain and water moved as she slipped in. Suddenly the curtain slid open. "This feels awesome right?" She still wasn't back to her usual happy mood but it was a start.

Ducking deeper into the bubbles I looked away. "You should close the curtain."

"Knock it off Soul. I can't talk to people when I can't see their faces. It really bugs me. Plus I'm really well covered." I looked over to see she was right. Bubbles piled on top of each other, completely covering her chest. Dark blue hair pulled back into a ponytail cascaded over the edge of the tub to the floor. I ducked my head under and came back up smiling.

VERIDIAN POV:

When Soul came up I was absolutely breathless. His snow white hair fell down his face into his crimson eyes. His sharp teeth smiled at me, making me feel like melting. To further this account, I decided to show him how I look with my hair wet. Reaching behind me I pulled out the ponytail. Hair cascaded down the tub. Soul's smile grew even bigger when my hair swirled around my shoulders. Then I ducked under and had to grasp my hair and pull the rest in.

Upon coming back up I realized there was an issue. When my hair gets wet I have a hard time moving it around because it's so long and heavy. The only way would be able to stand up. Soul laughed as I tugged trying to pull my hair out. I gave up and just let it sit, floating in the bubbles.

I pushed all the hair out of my eyes and smiled brightly. Leaning back, I carefully picked my way so my back wouldn't touch. "So Soul, how long should we stay in here?" Pulling a yellow sponge off the side, I stuck my right leg into the air to wash it. While I was scrubbing I noticed Soul looking at me blushing. He was washing his arms off from my mouth blood. I never noticed until now that he had red drips running down all sides of his arms. "Sorry bout that."

"It's nothing. We should probably get out soon. People might come to visit."

"Personally, I don't want to get out. Stein scares me." He laughed at my scrunched up face.

"But you were around him as a kid right? He took care of you." Soul actually knew more than I thought. Remembering my childhood wasn't something I wanted right now.

"That's exactly why." He noticed me shake my head and turn away, rubbing at my eyes.

"Veridian? Something wrong?" Him caring is sweet but today isn't right. No matter how cute Soul acts its not going to change anything. "You seem kinda off."

"Can we change the subject? It's nothing anyways." Soul could tell something was off. I don't feel comfortable lying to him but I have to. "I'm uhh, gonna get out." Soul watched my eyes carefully until I slid the curtain shut.

I slipped out, wringing my hair. Water splashed all around my feet, an echo off the cement filled the room. Tears pattered on the cement. Just wanting to get out of here, I wrapped a towel around myself. Not wanting Soul to see me cry, I resisted the urge and took off out the door. Hair swinging out to the side as I ran passed Soul, tears falling down fast.


	6. Pain brings us closer

SOUL POV

I smashed my fist against the tub. Why won't she tell me what's going on? We've been friends forever and she doesn't trust me at all! Maybe I can catch up with her!

I burst out of the tub, grabbing my towel. I was about to leave but it hit me. She left without her clothes.

Running down the hall in just a towel got a lot weirder when Soubasa smacked into me. "Soul! Where's Veridian!"

"I don't know! She took off. She just left. What's going on?" White hair blew into my eyes.

"Veridian's going to run off, we have to find her quick." Soubasa took off, flinging open the door to our shared room. Nothing was touched or taken, but something was moved. A small book that I saw earlier on the bedside table was thrown across the room, pages open and leaning against the wall. I walked over and picked it up. The red leather cover was cut up and cracking. This was none other than Veridian's journal. I've seen it many times before but I've never gotten close enough to touch it. The leather was rough and dry and in this state due to traveling for four years. I bought this for her before she left, she always loved to draw and write in books.

I flipped through it and saw many pictures. She is an amazing drawer. All of her pictures had people I didn't know playing with a little girl who had blue hair. Veridian. The pictures were memories. She's told me that she doesn't completely remember what her parents look like anymore. The man and woman's faces were like blurry pictures where only certain features showed. Water spots of dry tears enclosed in this book for years showed through the worn pages.

Flipping a little further I saw many more pictures of Veridian growing up with her parents. Then I got stuck on one. She drew the day we met, our exact clothes and everything. She dated every single picture. The more pictures I looked at the more shocked I became. Near the end was a lot of pictures drawn of our friends. There was one last picture of all of us laughing and sitting on the floor of our apartment. I closed it feeling wet tears on the cover. Slipping it in my coat pocket on the bed, I got dressed.

Fuck! Great idea! I launched myself at Veridian's bag on the floor. Stupidly, I forgot about my stitches and landed right on my chest. "FUCK! That fucking hurts!" I clutched my elbows, rolling on the floor. Soubasa peered through the door curiously then continued down the hall. "Thanks for the help." I muttered under my breathe. "Well I'm already on the floor." Opening her bag I found absolutely nothing taken. No clothes unfolded, no towel put back, no nothing moved. Then I checked the bedside table, her weapons were still there too. Getting up I decided to go for a walk outside, that's probably where she'd go.

I walked around for a while until my stitches forced me to sit down. I lounged myself against one of the trees in the back of DWMA. A drop of water landed on my cheek. Is it raining? I stuck my hand out but felt nothing, then another drop fell on my cheek. Looking up, something I didn't expect to see was there. Veridian was sitting in the tree directly above me. She hadn't noticed me yet and was staring the other direction.

Getting up, I pulled myself up the tree, hanging close enough to talk but far enough to jump back if she decided to hit me. She still didn't notice me. "Why ya crying?"

Veridian shot a glance at me. Her eyes screamed at me to leave when she couldn't speak. I climbed up behind her, trapping her in my legs that were on either side of her. If she was gonna smack me she would've done it by now. Wrapping my arms around her I felt her tense up.

"Veridian. Please talk to me." She slowly leaned back against my chest, wiping her tears furiously.

"Soul, not now." Her voice was thick with sorrow. I tugged at her hair.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

She took a shaky breath. "If I tell you you'll think I'm weak."

"I promise I won't V-Chan. Remember how I used to call ya that?" I leaned forward to look at her and she let out a pathetic giggle.

"Yeah I remember. Soul-kun. You can figure out why if you think back to when I first met all our friends. I told the story then." Veridian sniffled and wiped her nose. I slid my arms down to her waist. I know what story she means now.

"They died today didn't they." Veridian hiccupped at how I said this straight forward.

"Today, on the day they left, my birthday." I hugged her tight against me.

"Veridian, I'm so sorry. If there was any way we could go back I'd save them and be your hero." Veridian's small hands curled around my arm.

"You're already my hero."

"For what it's worth, happy birthday." If there was some way to make her smile, I'd do anything.

"Thank you Soul-kun. I love you." She snuggled into my chest making me blush.

"I love you too." We sat there in silence for a minute, enjoying each other's warmth. Until I realized she was only in a towel. Just to make sure I cracked an eye at her legs. Thankfully the towel was just low enough. "You're uh still in a towel."

She looked down. "Huh, guess so. Guess I'll have to go change." She took my arms off her waist and turned around. "Thanks for everything Soul-kun." Then she kissed me on the cheek. Her lips were so warm and it felt amazing. It made me curious to see what her lips would feel against mine. Maybe I do love Veridian. She's been my friend forever. Time will only tell.

I hopped out after her. To make her laugh I reached forward and tickled her under her arms. She screamed and squirmed, complaining her towel would fall off. Veridian then took off laughing and running. I chased her like a puppy all the way back to our room where she closed the door in my face.

I opened the door to go and tickle her but I slammed it back shut when all I saw was her stretched out arms holding corners of the towel. She then came out with it wrapped around her, pulling me inside. "Just cause I'm changing doesn't mean you have to stay out there. You can grab me my clothes out of the bag." I nodded and faced the other direction, standing next to her bag. "Umm bra and panties please." I gulped and she laughed. "C'mon Soul, today please." Grudgingly, I shuffled through the bag pulling out a white pair and tossing them at her. "Dress." I tossed her the dress and turned around to face her.

She was just pulling the dress over her head, revealing everything. I swallowed hard. I've walked in on Maka getting dressed before but I never felt so compelled to walk over and hug her. Veridian hadn't noticed me watching. She pulled the dress over her head and let out a gasp. Her face was flustered as she tried to position her dress comfortably on the top. When she was satisfied she looked at me and saw me blushing. "Pervert. Oh well, I'm alright with it. Soubasa's done it enough times on accident so I'm used to it." My jaw dropped. She was okay with me being a total pervert for once in my life?

"A pervert isn't usually something someone wants to be called."

"Aww but I like perverts." She leaned so close to me I had to lean away. She just laughed and opened the door. "I'm gonna go make us some food. Be back in a bit Soul-kun."

"You're not gonna run off right?" She looked back, expression sad, and shook her head. I let Veridian leave and as soon as the door closed I jumped for my phone. I dialed Maka quickly. She picked up after three rings.

"Maka! You're with the others right?"

"What? No. We all split up to look for Veridian."

"Well stop that! I found her and I need to ask a favor! It's her birthday and I think we should throw her a party to distract her. She's getting food right now so I only have a few minutes. Pick up a present for me to give her and then have Tsubaki make a cake or something. This has to be perfect!"

"I see. Alright! We'll hurry and I'll have someone text you when its ready."

"Alright bye." Maka hung up on me.

Just then Veridian walked in the room clutching two package wrapped sandwhiches to her chest with one hand and the other carrying two pops by the rims. Wind blew through the open window, catching her hair. Dark blue hair drifted over her shoulders and the cold air brought a pleasure filled expression to her face. It was rather stuffy in the room and after having a hot bath I must say I was dieing as well.

"Let's go back out to that tree and eat. It was really beautiful up there." I nodded and we walked out the door. I wonder where they'll be setting up because we aren't supposed to leave the grounds. Veridian hauled herself up the tree, me following after. She leaned forward so I could get behind her and trap her with my legs again. Then she leaned back, handing me a sandwhich and pop.

"Hey Soul, can I do something quick?" Veridian leaned forward then turned around. It surprised me as she grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Her fingers lightly touched my chest, avoiding the stitches. I shivered under her cool touch. She turned, laying her head on my chest. "Hurt?"

"No." I smiled realizing she likes my chest.

"You're gonna die if you keep wearing jeans in this weather." Veridian reached for my pant legs and pulled them up as far as they could go, which was only up to my knees. "Hmm you are gonna die. Maybe we should go back and get you some shorts."

"Naw I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." We sat in silence, eating our sandwhiches. I started stroking her hair as the silence started getting awkward. Her head leaned back to face me. "Watcha doin."

"Tryin to show ya how much you mean to me." Her smile faded and she looked down. I've known for a while she's not open to people caring for her because everyone ends up dieing sometime in their life. She'd never admit that she loves anyone without being sure of her actions. Veridian keeps everything guarded so strong its hard to even reach her heart let alone ask for it. That's why she says no to everyone, even if they'd treat her right.

"Hey. Why'd you get so sad all of a sudden. Hello? Can you hear me?" I leaned forward, slightly tickling her as she tried to turn away from me. "Come on tell me, tell me!" Shy squeaks left her as I continued to tickle her. Veridian giggling hard, brought her hands up and grabbed mine, pinning them to the tree.

"It's nothing Soul-kun." She thrust my hands on either side of me into the wood and leaned back, not letting go. I wrapped our hands around her stomach and held her close. She didn't argue so I guess she was okay with it and her back wasn't hurting that bad. Right when I was getting comfortable my phone buzzed in my pocket. Why now? Veridian shifted enough so I could pull it out of my pocket. The little snoop leaned back over so she could read my text, but I leaned it the other way, out of her line of sight.

The text on the screen was from Black Star. "Get the b-day girl out here. THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS READY TO PARTY!"

"On our way."

"Hey V-chan, let's get up." This idea didn't please her at all.

"Nooo Souuulll! I don't wanna. I'm comfortable right here. Pleeaassee?"

I slid my arms under her thin frame, making her squeak. "No chance. Come on lazy." She kicked and screamed the entire way around the building. I managed to cover her eyes as we got closer. "Alright! Alright! Stop kicking me and I'll set you down, but only if you promise to keep you're eyes closed and don't run." A blush creeped across her face under my palm, she nodded.

We rounded the corner and I was awestruck at what everyone did.

VERIDIAN POV:

"Can I open my eyes?" He uncovered my eyes and I screamed with surprise. Standing before me was a picnic blanket with a white cake and blue frosting. All my friend's were standing next to it smiling brightly. I let out a little pathetic noise like a half gasp and squeak. Everyone suddenly ran over to me and hugged me around the shoulders at once. "Oh my gosh, thank you." I started sobbing into Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Oh Veridian don't cry. We know you've had a tough time but it's okay."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Tsubaki. It's tears of joy." She laughed and hugged me tightly. Her arms squeezed a little too much on my back, but who cares. I barely felt it at all.

"Come try the cake Liz, Patty, and I made." Tsubaki released me and Soubasa came over and took my hand, leading me to the blanket.

"Yeah! It's really good! It's chocolate!" Patty jumped around me happily.

"It sounds really good."

We all sat around the picnic blanket. I blushed deeply as they sang me happy birthday. Candles dotted my cake here and there, showing me Patty's creativity caused this. I blew out every single one making a wish. I wished that something would happen, somehow I'd get a sign of who's the perfect one for me.

We all ate our delicious cake with laughs here and there. Then everyone finished so Patty got excited which caused Black star to get excited. "Time to open presents!"

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR'S PRESENT GOES FIRST!" He handed me a square package wrapped in an odd mix of leaves and blue wrapping paper. "I wrapped it myself!" I could easily tell that by how misshapen the box looked but I didn't want to upset him.

Inside was a framed picture of Black Star giving me a thumbs up and a wink. In the corner something was scribbled hugely. "Happy Birthday From Black Star Himself." I read aloud and turned toward him. "Thanks Black Star, I love it!" I kissed him on the cheek slightly. He just nodded and smiled hugely, crossing his arms.

"MY TURN!" Patty shouted right behind me.

"Haha alright!" She handed me a package covered in giraffe wrapping paper. I unwrapped it to find a silver metallic giraffe stuffed animal.

"I know you like the color so I picked it out for you!" It was really cute and I absolutely loved how it shined in the sunlight.

"Thanks so much Patty! I love it!" She leaned down and hugged me around the shoulders.

Liz got up and sat next to me, handing over a small silver package. I unwrapped it finding a silver and black scythe charm that looked exactly how I did while transformed. "Oh my gosh Liz! That's so cute!"

"Thanks, I made it. Took a lot of work to get it perfect but Kid helped me get it symmetrical." I gave both of them a huge smile.

Tsubaki stepped forward. "Happy Birthday Veridian!" She handed me a picture frame. I turned it over to find it was a picture of all of us laughing. "Sorry it's not wrapped."

"That's alright, this is so cool!" I hugged her legs from where I was sitting and she patted my head.

Soubasa handed me the smallest package of all but the size never matters. I was confused to find one of my bows inside. Soubasa noticed my confusion. "When you were fighting your scythe got bent. I fixed it and polished it so it'd be as shiny as your other toys."

"That's so sweet! Thank you!"

Kid gave me a neon blue, symmetrical lamp. It was exactly what I needed. "Soubasa told me how Soul broke you're last one."

"Thanks so much!"

As Maka was coming over for her turn I saw her slip Soul a small black box. Then she handed me a black box. I gave a brief screech as I realized it was the silver charm bracelet I wanted but with a charm on it. The charm was of two scythes, blades touching each other's staffs in a circle. "You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered!" I leaned over and hugged her tight. Then I became suddenly scared. I had no idea what Soul would give me.

The black box Maka passed him was pressed into my hand. I opened it to reveal a multi-chain necklace with black gems. It was so beautiful I forgot to breathe. The gems shined in the sunlight arcing shadowy beams everywhere. "Thank you Soul!" I turned towards him and hugged him. Everyone joined in, squeezing me in the middle of the group. When everyone released Soul helped me clasp Maka's bracelet around my wrist. "Thank you guys so much!"

"Are you going to wear my necklace?"

I smiled brightly and clutched it to my chest. "I want to save it for special occasions. I don't want to break it. But it doesn't make me love it any less." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. His face was so warm and as soon as my lips touched he got a lot warmer. When I pulled back Soul looked like he was sunburned because of all his blushing.

"This is the best birthday ever! Truthfully I've never had a birthday party let alone friends to celebrate with. Thank you guys." Tears streaked down my face and everyone leaned in hugging me.

We partied all afternoon. Before we knew it Stein called us inside for check up then bed. We said goodbye to our friends and picked up all my stuff. I made sure everything was accounted for then let Soul lead me through the hall.

Soul and I separated to either side of the room. I changed into my short white nightgown. I crawled onto my bed from the end like I usually do when I'm tired. I've been told I do a lot of stupid or weird stuff when I'm tired. I don't think that's true though.

I flopped onto my back, making my hair flutter up then down, the bed bounced. It didn't hurt if I laid just right. "You're in a nightgown. You shouldn't crawl into bed like that." I looked over to see Soul slightly blushing as he pulled a shirt over his muscular chest. The long scar slid down shoulder to waist. I haven't gotten the chance to see it yet. It was a lot worse than I expected. The fleshy pink skin looked painful with slight blood clots on the edges. It must be a lot more painful to have stitches in you're chest than your back.

Come to think of it, I haven't even seen my stitches. "Fun killer." He watched as I hopped up and ran over to the mirror. I turned around and pulled my nightgown up. Soul made a horrified noise.

"Don't do that!" He ran over and pulled the dress from where it froze, my chest. I spun around, holding the dress tightly to my stomach and jumped around the room with Soul on my heels.

"I just want to see my stitches!" I held my hands out to both sides and paused in front of the mirror. Soul skid to stop.

"Let me help you." Soul pulled the edges up and turned me around delicately. Then he grabbed my hand mirror, putting it in front of my face. The obscured vision of my stitches showed in the picture. They were black and small. They weren't very noticeable but still clear. I pulled the dress down.

"Thank you Soul-kun." My shoulders slid past him as I went past, crawling onto my bed from the end once again. Soul crawled into his bed then Dr. Stein walked in.

"Alright let me check you guys over." He checked Soul's chest then my back. Dr. Stein left with a goodnight and a don't do anything stupid. I felt Soul stare at me silently for awhile then he got up.

Soul came over, crawling into my bed. I scooted over so he could lay down. After he was comfortable Soul held up my red book. "I hope that its alright but I looked at you're drawings and I'd like you to tell me about them."

"Sure." I took my book and snuggled into his chest. "This is me with my mom and dad when I was two." After a few hours I had gone through every single picture. On sad parts he'd gently hug my shoulders. After I had finished I closed the book, laying it on his chest. Soul seemed so intrigued by my past that it made it hurt somewhat less.

"You were so cute when you were little and still are." A blush creeped across my face.

"Thank you. Can you um… sleep here with me tonight. You know cause I um… cry in my sleep and you can stop it." I felt so stupid for asking I could scream.

"I wasn't planning on getting up anyways. Goodnight Veridian."

"Goodnight Soul." I slipped into a dreamful sleep of me and Soul holding hands, walking through a battlefield that we caused to fall. We may have been bloody and torn from our struggle but it was a small price to pay for an entire future.


	7. Emotions Twisted

A few days later we went back to class. Our friends and meisters were all too busy with assignments to visit us. Well, I guess we were too. Stein brought us homework every morning and we'd spend all day helping each other. It got to the point where I'd be laying on my back on the floor with my legs and feet on the wall and Soul would lay on his stomach holding books in front of my face with one hand while the other wrote on his papers. That's as far as our wounds have healed. They're still tender but better. So we were allowed to go back to school.

As soon as we walked into the building I jogged loyally to my meister's side while Soul walked slowly behind. Soubasa patted my head affectionately and pulled me into a hug while Maka and Soul sparked a conversation. We walked side by side, Maka on the end, Soubasa, Me, then Soul on the other side of me. I was so absorbed in my conversation with the meisters I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. I didn't realize until too late that Black Star was coming. In the back of my mind I heard him yell from all the way down the hall, "YOU'RE BACK!"

Soul held his hands out expectantly for a hug as he stopped but he became just as surprised as I did. Instead of running into Soul's arms Black Star decided to run into my non stretched out arms. He crashed into me unexpectedly and gripped me in a hug. His hands just had to touch just the right spot in my back to make me scream out in pain. He let go in pure horror. I fell to the floor on my stomach, my hands hovering over my stitches.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Black Star reached his hands down to help but I scooted back out of reach. I looked up to see a horrified Tsubaki staring at me.

"No..no It's okay." I stood up shakily.

"BLACK STAR! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Soul screamed at him. Black Star turned around.

"Oh yeah, you're back too. Welcome back." Soul about had a heart attack while we all burst out laughing. Patty, Liz, and Kid soon joined us in our laughing fit. Apparently they saw the whole thing down the hall. Soul chewed out Black Star as he leaned over him from where Black Star sat in a huddle on the floor.

Finally we got back to class and the day was over before we knew it. Soul and I learned a lot about what everyone did while we were gone. Like Black Star and Kid went looking for Excalibur and got a love letter type thing with a huge heart. They both got really pissed at us for laughing.

Something me and Soul decided to never talk about was his screaming fits. He'd be sleeping and all of a sudden scream. He told me his dreams and I shuddered because it was almost exactly the same as mine except it was me. After that I started having screaming fits and the same continuous dream, same as Soul. Maka unfortunately experienced one of his fits. Doctor Medusa came in and helped. I wasn't awake during this but Soul told me everything. We never thought it was anything but a bad dream but it became worse and worse and started happening every night in the hospital wing. We were both scared to see what would happen tonight.

Fortunately, there was no screaming. We had a short meeting to discuss our dreams but found no difference.

Today was filled with horror as Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Soubasa, and I noticed the unusual silence that befell our group. We were missing two important noises: the loud screaming and the sorry, quiet voice that filled our hearts with passion. We quickly acknowledged this and sped towards the Death Room demanding answers.

I was quickly pulled into a pitch black hug as I entered the room. Lord Death was knowingly the only real family I had left. I was so determined to see where my friends were that I almost pushed him away. I didn't want to lose some of the few friends I have but I couldn't do that to him. He atleast deserved that much for all he's done for me.

I looked up at him, our arms still wrapped around each other. "Where's Tsubaki and Black Star?" I said it with such strength and concern I barely could tell it was my voice.

"They're fine." I looked up at his eyes but could read no emotion because of that dam mask.

"Where are they Lord Death? Tell me." We had a stare off for a few minutes before he gave in.

"They're after Masamune, the Enchanted Sword." We all instantly thought the same thing. They need help. Maka spoke up for all of us.

"Can we go help them Lord Death?" She sounded so anxious that I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that somehow Black Star's going to get the both of them killed.

"Sorry Maka but no." This angered me so much that I pushed off his chest and stumbled backwards quickly.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" My hair fell around my face. I knew I looked horrifying by how my hair fell and the glint in my eyes that happened when I was mad. I looked at him. Even with his mask on he looked hurt. As soon as it happened I was instantly sorry. I wanted to hug him and tell him sorry but I couldn't back down. My friends are important and they'd do the same for me. Right? I shook my head. Don't think like that. They love you. Now focus.

"I'm sorry Lord Death but please let us help." My attitude was completely changed. I was on the brink of tears, real tears. I wanted him to say yes but I don't always get what I want.

"Sorry Veridian but this is a family matter. Tsubaki's family matter. Last time I checked you had no family." He slightly yelled the last part. The intensity in his voice was so strong. That last part struck a nerve and I began shivering with anger. I shivered faster and faster until it was violent. Soubasa put his arms around me.

"Veridian?" I swung my arm out and hit Soubasa square in the chest. He didn't cry out or move but he did exhale. I knocked the wind out of him but he just stood there staring at me.

"I DON'T CARE I DON'T HAVE FAMILY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! NOBODY DOES! NOBODY KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE SO JUST LET ME BE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My arms thrust back as I leaned forward to scream out my anger. When I was done I was completely out of breath. I fell to my knees and sat there. Soubasa put his hand on my shoulder questioningly. "I'm fine." I waved at them with the back of my hand. "I'm fine. Just continue." I didn't even turn around. I knew they were staring but Soubasa removed his hand and continued the conversation.

I watched them out of the corner of my eye intently. But mostly I was staring at how much of Soul's chest definition shows through his shirt. Why can't he be mine? I sobbed loudly but everyone's eyes stayed fixed on Lord Death. Soul was the only one who seemed to notice my sob. He craned his neck to look at my face but my hair was covering it. That one little bit of movement caused his shirt to stretch and rise up his stomach. My breath caught in my throat. I felt so bad staring at my best friend's stomach, having thoughts that would put me to shame. But he's just SO irresistible I could scream!

My thoughts were interrupted as that said hotty leaned over me, pressing his legs on my back to purposely get my attention. "Someone thinking dirty thoughts over here?" I gulped and blushed deeply. It's like he could read my mind.

"No! I wasn't thinking like that! Not that I don't…UHG! I'm not like that! Stop interrogating me!" I squeaked after that last part causing me to smack my hands over my mouth in embarrassment.. Soul looked at me confused because I said the words so fast he probably couldn't understand me. I gulped, blushing hard at the awkward silence.

"I wasn't interrogating you." He just laughed and uncovered my mouth. When he looked back down it was like he didn't even know. "I was joking. Sorry bout that silence there for a minute. You talked so fast I had to think it over again to figure out what you said." He smirked and his head moved to the side a bit, exposing the untouched flesh of his neck. I licked my lips wantingly. Wait! Why am I thinking like this! I've always liked Soul but not like that! I'm so confused!

A heated blush rose to my cheeks. I didn't even notice because I was too busy staring into his crimson eyes, but he noticed. His fingers brushed against my cheeks, making me close my eyes and open them again to ones filled with worry staring at me. Right when I was going to ask what was wrong his hand slid up my face to my forehead where his gentle piano fingers gracefully touched my skin. "I think you have a fever."

Looking up innocently at him, I grabbed the front of his shirt. "Soul I…" A strand of hair fell into my face. He brushed it away with one slow movement of his soft hands. Then and there I decided to tell him how I feel about him. Right when I was about to I chickened out. "I don't know. You tell me." I looked down and said this softly, very disappointed in myself. Letting go of his shirt I pushed him away. "It's nothing. Probably just because of my temper tantrum. It felt good though." My lips curled into a slight smile as these words escaped my lips.

"Okay I guess. Glad you're feeling better though." He moved away and sat cross legged an inch away from me.

"Thanks me too." We sat in silence until I suddenly remembered why we were here in the first place. I stood up so fast I almost tripped over Soul. "I can't believe I forgot! Tsubaki! Black Star!" Running to the mirror, I grasped it tightly by it's hinges. "Are they okay!" The image in the mirror was Black Star being beaten in the head by a man with a club. What's going on? Where's Tsubaki? If something happened to her Black Star wouldn't be just sitting there so where's Tsubaki?

I fell to my knees crying, still holding the mirror tightly. "WHERE'S TSUBAKI!" I screamed out. My fingers tightened around the mirror. The pressure my fingers were causing made the rim around Lord Death's mirror crack but I didn't let go. Soubasa fell to his knees wrapping his arms around me once again. I didn't push him away. He tried taking my fingers off the mirror but I didn't let go. He shook and shook my hands trying to loosen them but with my iron grip I stayed stuck. "I'M NOT LETTING GO UNTIL I GET ANSWERS! EVEN IF I BREAK THE MIRROR AND GET MY HANDS RIPPED APART BY GLASS! I'M NOT LETTING GO!" Soubasa stopped trying, finally realizing there's no use.

"Tsubaki is inside the sword. It's the only way to stop him."

"Tsubaki. Come back alive. Please." I sat there shivering, not even bothering to look up. I could hear everything that was happening from my front row seat below the mirror.

Suddenly there was a gasp from everyone and even from Black Star. My head shot up and I practically screamed with happiness! Tsubaki came out of the sword and it was the best feeling ever! She actually did it! The last person I expected to be the strongest and bravest person I know is her! /if I had any family left I know I wouldn't be able to do it.

Tsubaki then dropped to her knees and hugged Black Star around the middle. It felt like a happy, private moment so I touched the screen delicately, shutting it off. I turned around in a completely new mood and ran straight towards Soubasa. I buried my face in his chest while he wrapped his arms around me and curled his fingers in my hair. I did the same to him and laughed. Then we released as I ran to Lord Death, giving him a huge hug. "I'm sorry for yelling." I looked up daintily at him and he just smiled and pulled me to him.

"Everything is fine. For now." And that's all I needed to hear.


End file.
